To Want Love
by DarthAnimus
Summary: AU - Sometimes, finding love isn't easy. The demon Yami finds this to be very true when he becomes fascinated by the human boy Yugi and brings him to his home to mate. YYY KJ BR MM
1. In the Dark of Light

Darth's Notes: Now, first things first. I will have everyone know that this story is not exactly mine. I am actually the beta for this story but the original author KCRose18 gave me permission to post the story here. She says that I have been doing so much work to improve the story that I deserve it. She a real angel and had, in my opinion, a really good idea for a story so I simply had to help her out when she said she was in dire need of a beta reader.

So, I applied to take the job. I'll have all the people looking for a beta know that I am not accepting any other beta jobs. The only reasons I decided to take this one were because I liked the story idea and felt a connection to the storyline, and also because the capters are short.

I decided to leave any and all comments by the original author untouched and so any words I might have to say about the chapter in question will be put in as Darth's Notes.

Okay, I had not gotten the hang of this proof reading thing when I worked on this chapter so this chapter is probably the one that is most alike to the original text given to me to work on. Also, I will be putting links to KCRose18's profile and also her upload of the story to my profile page. That is so that you guys can give your comments to her directly.

In the Dark of Light: Chapter 1

To Want Love

I love my friends  
and I love my family,  
But at the end of the day,  
I want something more.  
Someone to love in another way.  
Is it wrong to want that one thing?  
Someone whose there to just hold me.  
Is it wrong to want just someone to love?  
I just want to be cared for in a way I've never been cared for.  
I just want to be loved and cared for in that one way.  
At the end of the day I want them to hold me.  
Is it wrong to want those things in my life?  
Is it wrong to want to feel pure in that one way?  
Just tell me if it is because I need to know.  
I just want that love at the end of the day.

At the end of the reading of this poem, a lone being walks out through a door. At that the being whom did the reading turns about before putting down something and then going after the being that left just a moment ago.

When the item that was put down by the second being is looked at, it turns out to be one paper with writing on it and at the top are the words: TO WANT LOVE.

It was a hot summer day. It was just the kind of time when all the flowers grow tall and the trees sway with the wind. But in a forest, far from any town, there lay a small boy near a river. The water in the river was clear and the rays from the sun had caused it to become warm. But that is not what one would really be paying attention to if they had taken a look at the boy. He was short, with healthy looking sink, and a very cute look on his faces as he was lying there sleeping and seeing unknown dreams. But it was none of this that would have anyone looking at him. No, it was the fact that he had hair that was three colors in it. No one could deny that it was not something anyone had ever seen before.

&&&&&&&

Suddenly the reader of the story looked up at all the kids in the room to see what they were thinking. All the kids were ages between three and eight and they where sitting is small chairs around a fireplace. The story reader was a older looking man with hair that had just started to turn grey.

"And what happens next Mr. M?" one of the smaller girls asked curiously, her tone of voice quiet, like she was embarrassed about breaking the expectant atmosphere.

"Well," the man called Mr. M started again, clearly about to continue the story. "I am getting to that. Not too far way..."

&&&&&&&

Not too far away in the woods there was someone who had just been out for a walk when he had seen this boy a sleep near the river. The person looked on with red eyes that seemed to glow. But before he knew what he was going to do, or if he was going to do anything at all, the boy started to stir, about to wake up. Along with the soft sounds of waking up, came the smell of flowers that reached the young man that had simply happened to come near this young looking boy. Now I say young looking, because the scent Yami, the new arrival, had gotten had told him that this boy was really 17 years, nearly 18. In other words that would make the child about 214 moons old. (Do the math people. 204 moons is 17 years and 216 moons is 18).

"So little things come in pretty wrapping? Then I have to get to know this little one", Yami muttered to himself. "I wonder what he is like. I hope not like the rest of the human world." The man's face twisted in a disgusted grimace. "Humans, humph, they are always so alike, like copies of each other who always think the same way about things. They don't realize that life is not just half of one thing or half of another thing. Life a lot more complex and most humans piss me off by not understanding that one little thing about life." Yami just continued on with his walk home after saying all that. But not before getting a "higher" view of the young looking boy.

Now Yami lives in that very forest, but deep in its depths that no human can get to his dwelling without someone who knew the way there to guide them. Otherwise one would get very lost very fast. Yami just keep walking on turning here and there but never stopping for more then a few moments to look around and make sure no one was following him. Soon he came to a huge gate that was attached to the wall that went around the yard that surrounded his house.

"Whom comes to this gate and why are you here?" came a deep and loud voice from the gate. (That is right, the gate can talk).

"It is I, Yami, one of the four masters of this house. Let me in or I will let my self in." this was a spell that was used to open the gate and Yami had to use it ever time he went in after leaving the place. It kept unwanted guests from getting into his home and it also helped to keep out things that could cause harm to him or to anyone else who lived inside.

Soon after Yami had spoke the spell, the gate opened with a creak that sounded like it had not been used a lot. In fact, it was only ever used to get in, not out. That was another thing about the gate; you can't get in without knowing the spell but you could walk out as if nothing was there.

&&&&&&&

At this part the Mr.M had to stop again, but just to get some water. As soon as he was done, however, the kids started to ask about many things.

"Why did Yami seem so cold?" was asked by a small little girl with red hair, who was frowning in displeasure at the story's character's personality.

"Well," Mr.M started "it is because he had no one that he could call a precious person, a mate, that he could call his own. This is why. You see, without a mate he feels really lonely and depressed all the time."

"So, does he ever get a mate then?" another child, this time a little boy with green hair, asks. The boy did not look too happy about that possibility and Mr.M smiled at the way the children were already so taken in by the story. Then the old man started to speak again: "Ah, I expected that one of you was going to ask that one." And with that the Mr.M started to tell more of the story. " You see the next thing that Yami did was..."

&&&&&&&

Just as Yami walked thought the door, he started to think about that boy he had run into during his outing, the one sleeping in the flower field.

'I must meet him…' the young man decided. 'But how will I go about doing it? Maybe if I ask Seto...' Yami shook his head at that thought. 'Maybe not, he has a lot on his plate right now.' He frowned and placed his hands on his hips, deep in thought now. 'I still can't believe that he got himself a human like that. But then again, it will probably do us all good to have someone around that won't run from Seto just because he acts so cold.' Yami's thoughts then returned to his previous dilemma. 'Maybe I should ask his little brother?' Yami shook hie head and released s short laugh before speaking out loud: "Ya, that would be a good thing to do." Rolling his eyes he looked around to find that he had been walking towards the masters' bedroom hallway. "Well then Seto it is."

Having made up his mind Yami went on his way down the hallways and seem to not stop until he came to a hallway with six doors in it. Looking around he went to the door at the far end and opened it to reveal a stairway. Going up it as fast as he could he came to another hall with only four doors this time.

Yami knew that if Seto was not down in the lab he would be up here trying to get his "puppy" to obey its "master". Too bad that it had been three weeks without any luck, something that was nerve wrecking for poor Seto.

"He still thinks that his "puppy" is disobeying him because he took him from his life", Yami mumbled with amusement evident in his tone. "Hehe, everyone knows that Jou is doing it because he actually likes Seto. Even Seto's little brother knows that by now. And if Seto would see this then we could finally move Jou out of that room and into his own." Yami allowed a rather lecherous smirk tug on his lips. "It would be nice to have Seto less mad at the end of the day."

That in mind Yami went to the blue door near the end of the hallway. He lifted up his hand to knock and at that exact moment…


	2. Another Time For Other Things

Darth's Notes: When going through this chapter I finally started to warm up to beta reading and I was rather liberal while fixing some of the sentences and while adding some desription.

Chapter Two: Another Time For Other Things

Yami held up his hand to knock when suddenly, without any warning whatsoever, the door was opened and smacked him right in the face. Before Yami knew what hit him two forms came running out and then falling on top of him. One of the figures was brown haired and taller than the other that had blond hair. Both were taller then Yami and both were also yelling loudly at each other. Before Yami was completely finished with analysing the situation, the duo had rolled off him and on to the floor.

"Hold still puppy. I am only trying to show you something", the one with brown hair and, now that you can see, blue eyes said in a tone of voice that attempted to sound reassuring.

"No!! I know what you want to show me and its nothin' I want to see", the one that had blond hair yelled loudly, with his face red from anger. The blond also had brown, expressive puppy dog eyes. Somehow this one had ended on top for a few moments before he ended up on his back again and under the taller one.

"I see that you are trying to get your "puppy" to obey again, Seto", Yami commented as he just looked on and rolled his eyes having seen this happen more than a few times a day for the last three weeks. "What is it this time that you were trying to do to him? Give him a tail or ears?"

"Stop this right now, puppy. It is not what you think and if you would stop for a few moments, you could see that", the man with blue eyes, now known as Seto, told the blond lying underneath him, completely ignoring Yami's presence. "Man, you're getting strong, puppy. What have you been doing for the past three weeks?" Seto questioned then, trying to lighten up the mood in order to get the blond to finally calm down.

It seemed that the brunet's efforts were in vain, when the puppy snapped in a voice that was thick from animosity: "I've fought you ever day, three to five times a day. That is what I have been doing. And I am not going to stop doing it so you are the one who need to stop doing this." The brown eyes were narrowed in hostility. "You had better remember that, and also that and I AM NOT A PUPPY!!!" That last part was yelled very loudly but the blond boy, now known by the name Jou.

"Man, why do you do that? I turn your ears into those of a puppy dog just once and now you fight me on anything I try to give you", Seto spoke and anyone could see he was now mad as hell. But that was not stopping Jou from trying to get the guy off of him and the blond was indeed trashing around wildly, clearly trying to get away from the brunet will all his might. At the times when Jou was this angry with Seto Yami wondered how the feelings the blond had for Seto had ever managed to develop.

&&&&&&&

"I know what you kids are thinking now", Mr.M spoke out after pausing with his storytelling. "What is the story behind this Seto and Jou thing right?"

"Well yea we are. How did they end up like that?" a small girl, the same one who had asked a question before, asked.

"Well, that story I will tell you another day for it is another story entirely." At this Mr.M got a mysterious look in his eyes before he started to speak again: "While this fight was going on Yami was..."


	3. It's a WHAT!

Chapter Three: It's a WHAT?

As Seto and Jou continued to fight on the ground Yami reached a decision and stepped up to them. He waited until he noticed a good opening to use in order to interfere and then pushed both of the boys away from each other. Seto was pushed so hard he hit the wall on the other end of the hallway with a thud.

"YAMI, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" was the next thing out of the brunet's mouth, accompanied by a look that could kill if you didn't look where you were walking.

"Yami, hey man, what's up?" Jou questioned without any of the hostility from before. The blond had not been pushed away as roughly as Seto had. "I am actually really happy to see ya. Can you tell this thing to leave me alone and go hide under a rock?" Jou looked up at the demon before him. "He was trying to give me one of his weird drinks again and I bet ya it's not the type of food I should eat."

Seto looked at the boy across from him with a flash of hurt visible in his eyes before he started up again: "Pup it is to help you with the mating..."

Just hearing the word made Jou get mad at the demon that sat not ten feet away from him again. The tan face turned red once more as the blond bellowed incredulously: "Mating, mating?!!! And what makes you think I would like to do this 'mating thing' with you? Why do you always bring that up? Get it though your head; I don't want to mate with you, I WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!!" At that Jou got up, went into his room, slamming the door shut behind himself and then locking it from the inside.

The short second it took Seto to take in Jou's words was all the blond had needed for his escape and when the sound of the locking of the door reached Seto's ears the brunet snapped out of his thoughts. Seto got up from his sprawled position against the wall, looked at the door and then started to walk away from it. The pain Seto was is was sadly nothing new to the house, but the soon to be hard yell from Seto was.

"Why can't my puppy like me even a little? I just want him to be my mate, is that so much to ask for? Okay, so maybe it is, but still I have tried to court him for three weeks now and he still shows no sings of changing his mind about it." This was the last thing Yami heard before the door to the hallway closed and cut off the rest of what Seto was most likely saying.

After Seto had disappeared, Yami heard the door next to him unlock and then open. Turning around he looked right into the face of a sad and tear-faced Jou. "Hey Yami what do you need?" The blond sniffed once as he rubbed at his wet cheek. "Sorry you had to see that but Seto doesn't get that I still miss my old life. Don't get me wrong, you guys are great and I love Seto but I am still mad at him too." Jou looked at Yami desperately. "I can't just act like what he did was okay. He has to understand that I had to give up a lot and he did not even give me a chance to make the choice to live this life instead of my old one."

Yami nodded his head, actually understanding the blond's point of view, before starting to speak: "I know that, but you should tell Seto how you feel sometime soon or you may be taken with or without your say. Mating season for Seto is next mouth after all and if you don't say something you may not be able to go though with the whole mating show. After all Seto is the only one who is going to tell you what you have to do and help you along the way."

Yami knew that Jou had been happy when he found out that Seto wanted him for his life mate but because Seto had simply taken Jou away from the life he knew (aka kidnapped him) he was still mad at Seto, and clearly not about to forgive the brunet as long as Seto continued to ignore that reality.

"I know, I know", Jou responded with a forlorn sigh. "I want him to take me as his mate but I wish we had met in another way. I love him, I knew that the moment I saw him." The blond worried his lip slightly before continuing: "But you just don't take someone away from there life like that." At that part Jou looked down. "But that is not the reason you are here, is it Yami? So tell me what I can do for ya?"

"Well, I came to talk to Seto but maybe you could help me out more", Yami started and nodded his head as he became more sure of his new decision. "You are human after all, and would know more about them than Seto would anyways." The crimson-eyed man paused before starting his talen: "Okay, today I went for a walk. You know it's usual for me, right?"

Jou just nodded in response to Yami's words, for it was a well-known fact that Yami went for walks a lot to get away from the noise that was constant in the house. Yami noted the gesture and continued on: "So, I found my self at the far end of the woods and I just about to turn to walk back when I saw a boy that looked a little like me. But he is cute and so much younger looking than me." Yami paused briefly and breathed out almost tenderly: "I just know that he is the one."

"You sound like Seto, ya know. When is your mating season again?" was all Jou had to say and the unexpected question had Yami frowning. He looked at Jou like the blond like the blond had just grown a second head as he questioned: "It's in three more months. Why?"

"Just wondering", Jou replied easily before continuing in a more serious manner: "Then those feelings aren't caused by the need to have a mate. Not yet, at least." The blond smiled once more, this time gently and not playfully like a moment ago. "I think you're in love Yami."


	4. Yami and Love, an Impossible Equation

Chapter Four: Yami and Love, an Impossible Equation

"You really think I am in love?" Yami questioned with a blink. Then he looked at Jou with an evil glint in his eyes. "Well then I should have told you that Seto took you here and did what he did because he loves you." Yami's tone promised that he was up to no good.

Jou did not notice the second half of Yami's response at first and started to explain his theory: "Well, ya are kindy off in your own world ya know." The blond then paused to look at Yami with a suspicious look that clearly asked: 'Just what are you up to this time?' Jou's tone was actually rather defensive as the blond questioned: "And what dose this have to do with Seto anyway?" The brown eyes had narrowed in a manner that was as far away from a sweet puppy dog as possible.

"Nothing really, but you are right about one thing", Yami started to speak, ignoring Jou's wariness. "I may be in love with this boy. I need to meet him again, but this time I have to talk to him too." With that Yami turned around and walked out of the hall and back down to his own room. There he thought about things until it was time for dinner.

&&&&&&&

"Mr. M when is Yami going to get to see Yugi again?" a very small boy asked softly.

"Well," Mr. M started again. "I will tell you that in a moment. Yami went down for dinner..."

&&&&&&&

Yami walked down the many hallways and passed many splitting halls before coming to a door that lead to the room where the demons did all of their feeding. Human blood was needed that night and Yami just opened the door without thinking about anything. That is until he saw just the person who he had been thinking about in one of the cages.

All Yami could do was stare at the boy who had managed to invade his thoughts. The hunters had gotten him and Yami now had the chance he needed to get the boy to himself. All he had to do was make sure no one tried to eat the boy first. Then he would take him out of this room and up to the hallway where Jou's and everyone else's, when they were actually home, rooms were and put him in one in order to keep him safe. But first he had to get the boy.

POV Yugi

'I can't believe this is happening to me', Yugi thought desperately. 'It's not like my life is that great anyway, but I still wanted to live to see the next day. What is going to happen to me? Those demons said that I was going to be food for their masters and that tonight my blood would be what was eaten.' Those terrible thoughts of his upcoming doom had Yugi crying in the cage that the demons had put him in.

The room he had been brought to was cold and a little dark. Even in the gloomy atmosphere Yugi managed to think up a small positive thought: 'At least it is not wet on top of being cold and dark. And at least they put pillows in here to sit on.' The little boy's thoughts turned depressing again as he looked around again. 'That is just about the only good thing about this place.'


	5. A Boy, A Demon And A Fight

Chapter Five: A Boy, A Demon, And A Fight

Yugi POV:

'Why did this have to happen to me? I didn't do anything did I? Well, if this is the end of my life at least it will be the end of my pain too.'

&&&&&&&

Yugi's life before he came to the house:

"Looks it is little Yugi. Does the baby need help?" mocked a boy that was a lot bigger than Yugi, even though they were the same age.

"No, don't! Go a way! Leave me alone!" a little Yugi, about seven years old, kept saying as the bigger boy just looked down at him with a wicked smile and then kicked Yugi again and again.

"Hehe, looks like he needs to learn about being a man", were the last mocked words Yugi heard before darkness took him.

&&&&&&&

Since Yugi was deeply engrossed in thinking about the various similar events that had been almost all his life had consisted of, he did not see Yami coming closer to the cage he was trapped in. But Yami could tell that Yugi had been crying before he came in. And that did not sit well with Yami at all. He wanted to know who would hurt an angel like the boy he was seeing before him.

There really wasn't time to think about the matter too much because before he could say one word to Yugi, the doors behind him opened up with two men falling in and onto the ground. They where fighting over something or another. What the cause of the fight was, well, there was only one way to find out: to stop the fight and then ask.

The problem with that was that very few people would want to get into a fight with either one of the guys tearing at each other on the floor. And even fewer would stop them when the where fighting, because that meant fighting with the both of them. Out of those few people that actually could cut those two off from each other many did not want to do it most of the time for the one reason that it was a real pain.

Yami just happened to be one of those that could stop a fight between the two men but did not feel like doing it. Still, it would take a long time for those two finish on their own so if Yami wanted to get some answers, it would be beneficial to put a stop to the grappling match that was still going on. While the loudly shouted curses and deadly hisses rang in the background Yami pondered on the situation at hand. Hmm, decisions, decisions.


	6. Fight And Plans

Chapter Six: Fight And Plans

As Yami thought about what to do to get the "boys" (not really boys, since they were both over 2400 moons old, making them about 200 years old) off each other and get them talking. It only took a second to come up with a way. So then Yami stepped up to the two and grabbed the boy on the right by his hair and at the same time he pushed the other boy into the wall behind him. After that Yami could actually look into the faces of the two fighters.

The one Ymai had gripped by his hair had white hair and reddish brown eyes that glared in a manner that made everyone looking in them glad that looks could not kill. The other had light blond hair that stuck to all directions, including rising up in the air. But the one thing that would have caught anyone's attention was that the two did not really look like they had had a ferocious fight only moments ago; the two had no signs of any injuries or even exhaustion.

The one with white hair recovered from Yami's attack first. The dark eyes glared fiercely at Yami as he hissed: "Yami let my hair go NOW." The albino winced when Yami pulled harder on the locks, not completely by accident. "Do you know how much that hurts? Or maybe you would like to find out the next time I need to get you off someone before you kill them? Hmmm??"

Yami released the white haired demon after the threat but not without growling: "Well, Bakura, I would not have had to do that if you and Marik had had more sense than fight in the feeding room. You both know better than to fight in here because you might let the food out of its cage." Yami met Bakura's angry glare with one of his own. "Now sit down and hold on until Seto gets down here."

"Your one to talk, Yami", grumbled the violet-eyed blond commented as he stood up like he had simply slipped on a wet floor and not gotten hauled around by the shorter demon. "You fight in here with Tony when he tries to come on to you." The violet-eyed demon seemed completely immune to Yami's burning glare as he finished: "What right do you have to tell us not to fight in the feeding room?"

"Just be quiet and sit next to Bakura, Marik", was the only thing Yami had to say. He was not really concerned about Marik's arrogant behaviour. He was more worried about looking bad in front of his poor look-a-like, the frightened Yugi. 'I hope he didn't hear that. I don't want him to think badly of me before I get him out of here. Well, I don't want him to think badly of me at all…'

&&&&&&&

Mr. M looked up before saying: "Sorry I have to get some more water before I go on with this story."

_Two minutes later  
_

"Okay, where was I?" asked Mr. M before smiling brightly. "Oh yea, Yami had just been thinking about Yugi while at the same time over in the cage…"

&&&&&&&

Little Yugi had seen the whole thing but had not heard a thing of what the demons were talking about. But he was thinking about what they may have been talking about and it didn't help him feel better.

Yugi's POV

'The are probably talking about how to eat us all. Or are they talking about how they are going to kill us? Maybe they are talking about how to have the most "fun" while eating me. I don't know and I may not want to know now.' Yugi could do nothing but cry more at the thought that, even though frightening, death still sounded better then his life at that time.

BACK ACROSS THE ROOM

'Oh great why is he crying?' Yami thought with a heavy sigh. 'I hope it isn't over anything that this dumdums said.' The demon ran a hand through his hair. 'Okay, Okay, I just need to think how to get Yugi out of the feeding room. If I just pick him up first and say that I'm not really in the mood to eat blood tonight then I can just take him back up to the holding rooms.' Yami nodded to himself. 'Yea that should work, and at the same time they will not suspect anything before tomorrow. By then they would also know not to eat him because it will have been made clear that I want him.' With that in mind Yami went and sat down and hoped that Seto would come down soon.


	7. I'm Traumatized, Let Me Live

Chapter Seven: I'm Traumatized, Let Me Live

It was not long before Seto came into the feeding room. Right away the brunet started looking at each cage that had someone trapped in them. Yami had, of course, walked to the cage that had Yugi in it and was staying by it so that the small boy inside was safe from the other demons.

After Seto, Marik, and Bakura had made their choices on victims and started eating Yami took Yugi out of the cage the boy had been in and started to head for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Seto, who had just finished with eating. Yami guessed that the brunet had not felt like eating a lot because he was not in a good mood due to the fight he'd had with Jou. Seto made his way to Yami and the crimson-eyed demon stopped in order to answer the question: "I am taking this one back with me. I thought I would eat later since I'm not really hungry tonight." The shorter demon tilted his head in a questioning manner. "What about you? Didn't you feel up to eating more?" As Yami said this he noticed that Yugi was shaking and believed that it was with fear of what might happen. But what Yami didn't know was what Yugi was thinking about what he had just said. It may have been a close guess but it was still a critical mistake.

'So he is going to eat me somewhere else?' Yugi thought, that single thought alone not making the boy feel any better about what was going on. Yugi, however, didn't know that Yami was going to take him to a room, not to eat him, but to keep him safe from the others.

"I' not really hungry", Seto answered in a low tone of voice. "Like you, I don't think I'm in the mood for food right now." Seto said that last bit in a sad kind of way which was not something that fitted Seto. No, what a lot of people thought fitted Seto was a sarcastic and cold behaviour that kept other people away from him.

"We all know what has you down!" yelled Bakura as he looked up after eating his second human. He then started on his third right before Marik looked up and said: "Yea, you're moody because of the fight you had with Jou earlier." The blond demon tilted his head slightly in a gesture that did not suit him at all. "What was that about anyway?" Marik questioned before getting started on his third human as well.

"Not that it really has anything to do with you, Marik," Seto started in an angry tone of voice, "but I tried to give him a formula to help him with the mating and he got mad at me. I think he was being suspicious about my intentions because the last time I gave him a formula of my own creation he ended up with puppy ears."

"Too bad about that but what are you going to do now?" Bakura questioned, looking up from his third human that he was halfway done with by now.

"I'm going to try to coax Jou to take the formula, again. I be in my lab if anyone needs me", Seto spoke with conviction and with that the brunet went out the door with Yami close behind him.

When Seto turned to the hallway that lead to his lab, Yami took Yugi down another hallway. They first took a turn to right and left and up, before coming to a stop in front of a door. Yami opened the door using a spell-like password: "To hold what is dear to me open up for me. Close only when I leave." The door slid open at the words and Yami went in, still holding Yugi so that the human wouldn't run away.

Once inside Yami let Yugi go, who looked around for a little bit before running off to the far end of the room. The small boy stayed there, shaking from head to toe. Yami was at first sad that Yugi would run away from him but then he decided to try and lure the little human away from the corner and possibly to his arms.

Kneeling down on the floor, a gesture to make himself look less threatening, Yami started to speak to Yugi in a soothing tone of voice: "What are you doing little one? Why are you cowering in fear like that?" The human curled up in fear and Yami was suddenly struck with inspiration on the matter that might be bothering Yugi. "Oh, I know. You think I'm going to eat you, don't you?" He reached out with his hands, showing Yugi his empty palms. "There is nothing to worry about, Yugi, I want you as a mate, not dinner."

There was no sign that Yugi was having any will to move closer to the demon, despite Yami's comforting words and disarming gestures. Yami was starting to run out of ideas and he felt himself grow desperate.

'He is just trying to get me to come closer to him so he can drink my blood more easily. I know it for sure, if I go anywhere near that monster he **will **eat me and I don't have any desire to die** here**, of all places.' That was all that little Yugi was able to think about in his mind, not at all realizing that if the demon wanted to eat him, he could have just crossed the room to him.

While Yugi was going through his inner debate, on the other side of the room…

&&&&&&&

Mr. M had to stop there to take another drink of water before looking around at everyone listening to his story, before starting with the tale again: "On the other side of the room…

&&&&&&&

On the other side of the room Yami just looked confused at Yugi's continued refusal to move towards. He did not understand why Yugi was still keeping a distance to him as he thought vigorously: "Why isn't he moving closer to me?' Yami studied Yugi carefully before questioning: "Why are you still over there little one?" He changed his position from kneeling to sitting and tapped the carpet next to him. "Come over here. I want to get to know you a little better and tell you about myself as well."

But still, despite Yami's best efforts, Yugi didn't come closer to Yami. The small boy did not even relax his rigid posture that was certainly starting to become painful for him. In fact, the amethyst-eyed boy started to stutter in a strangled whisper: "I k-know that y-you don't want to g-g-get to know m-me at all. N-no one does, s-so cer-certainly not you. All you w-want to d-d-do is drink my b-bl-bloo-d." With that Yugi curled up into a ball on the floor and would not even looks up at Yami anymore.

'Why would he say that?' Yami thought, feeling hurt by the other's continued distrust. 'Is that what he is thinking? I sure hope not, but if that is the truth then getting him to trust me will be very hard to do.'

Even though the situation was bad, Yami kept trying to lure Yugi away from the corner and to him and when all his efforts proved futile he decided to go to Yugi himself. But that was also an unsuccessful approach, since every time he tried to get closer to the small ball lying on the floor that was his precious Yugi, the small boy would kick out towards him or even try to hit him. Between the physical assaults the human yelled at Yami, telling him to just go away, or begging the demon to spare him, or even pleading him to leave the small boy alone.

After things had been continuing like that for some time Yami decided that it would be for the best if he just gave up for the time being. And with that decision, the demon left the room through the door. The door closed behind Yami, locking Yugi inside, so there was no worry of his, hopefully, future life companion getting out and ending up in trouble.

Once he was out of the room Yami's eyes glazed over as he started walking down the hall, all the while thinking about what had happened with Yugi and what to do to fix things.


	8. Get It Right For Once

Darth's Notes: The idea for this chapter popped into my mind almost immediately after I had read through the first five chapters. The SetoxJou issue going on deserved a proper chapter dedicated for the solution but it also needed to be from Yami's POV in order to have the chapter fit together with the rest of the story. At any matter, I hope you enjoy my input into the story and the next chapter will be from the original author again.

Chapter Eight: Only A Hurt Person Can Be Comforted aka Get It Right For Once

'Okay, that could have gone better…' Yami thought to himself as he left the room he had dumped Yugi in. 'The little one is convinced that I want nothing else to do with him except eat him. How on Earth will I get him to trust me?' As Yami thought about this he came up with an idea. 'I will ask Jou to talk to Yugi. I'm sure that the presence of another human will calm Yugi down…' That decided Yami started to head towards Seto's lab. The brunet had, after all, said that he would be trying to coax Jou to take the formula again.

Yami had almost reached the door to Seto's lab when a loud crash reached his ears. It was followed by a yell that was clearly from Jou but it was different from the usual angry ones the blond was releasing. This shout had been one of injury and Yami immediately grew worried enough to burst through the door without knocking.

It did not take the demon long to analyse the current situation. Jou had been sprawled on the floor but had managed to sit up on his knees. There were glass shards on the floor around the boy, caused by the bottles on the table behind him falling down and shattering on the floor. Jou's brown eyes were bright from pain as he held a reddening cheek. Seto was looming over the blond with a completely foreign look on his face as he lifted his hand to strike the human again.

Seto never got to deliver the next blow. As soon as Yami had seen the brunet's hand begin to lower he had dashed across the room and grasped Seto's upper arm in a vice grip. Yami could clearly see from the blue eyes that Seto was not in his right mind at the moment. When the brunet would regain his senses he would never forgive himself for hurting Jou. Of this Yami was certain.

"Damn it, Seto. Stop it!" Yami snapped when Seto tried to struggle out of his grip. "This isn't you, Seto!" When the brunet did not cease his struggles Yami clenched his free hand into a fist and punched the taller demon in the jaw.

The brunet head was knocked back slightly and in the next instant Seto recovered enough to blink at Yami in outraged confusion.

"The hell, Yami?" Seto bellowed angrily but Yami merely glared at the other before stepping to the side and speaking: "Look at Jou, Seto. Look at what you did and then you can ask me that again."

&&&&&&&

"What was wrong with Seto?" one of the boys asked suddenly, cutting Mr. M off. "Why did he hurt Jou like that?"

"To demons like Seto, mating season is serious business", Mr. M explained calmly. "He could not control his body because of the high amount of hormones that he had during this time."

"What are them-those?" one of the smallest children asked, a boy with wide blue eyes. The question was answered by one of the oldest children, this time a girl with black pigtails: "It means that he was acting more on instinct than thought."

The small boy's mouth was opened in a silent 'oh' and Mr. M saw this as his opportunity to continue with the story.

"So, Yami told Seto to take a good look at Jou, and Seto did just that…"

&&&&&&&

Yami allowed Seto to observe the damage he had done to his beloved in silence and also noticed that Jou's lip was bleeding from the force of Seto's hit. Yami did not get to look at Jou any more than that when Seto knocked him to the side in his haste to get to Jou.

Seto knelt down in front of Jou and touched the blond's injured cheek. There was a dark red bruise there and Jou flinched underneath Seto's touch. Seto immediately pulled his hand back and lowered his head in defeat.

"Seto…" At first Yami did not realize that it was Jou who had spoken, the voice was a lot softer than the demon had ever felt the human use before. Yami started to feel like an outsider when he saw how tenderly Jou lifted Seto's face to him with his hands. Yami definitely felt like he was not supposed to be there when the blond began to speak, the words clearly meant for Seto's ears alone.

"I didn't realize you were so…I didn't know you needed me so much", Jou spoke in a wavering voice. Seto did not say a word but merely stared at the blond. Jou moved closer to Seto and buried his face into the demon's shoulder. When Seto wrapped his arms around Jou's smaller body Yami felt like a voyeur and instantly started to back away out of the room. When Yami reached the door he turned around and opened the door to leave the room. Right before Yami was about to close the door again he heard Seto whisper softly: "Will you be my mate?"

"I would love to", came Jou's instant answer and Yami smiled to himself as he allowed the door to slid shut. He was glad that Seto had finally done things the right way. He also decided that he would ask Jou about talking to Yugi later. First he could try to calm the boy down himself.


	9. A Night Trip

Chapter Nine: A Night Trip

With that in mind Yami walked out of the lab and strolled down the empty hallways, finally coming to a stop to think. The demon was now fully aware of the hunger he was feeling, caused by not eating anything that night. But, his hunger gave him an idea to win Yugi over.

'If I am hungry, then he must be as well', Yami thought to himself. 'But I wonder if we have anything that my little soon to be mate could eat.' That thought brought Yami some displeasure when he remembered something. 'I think Seto said that he needed to get more food for Jou. That has to mean that the storage room is low on human food.' The demon released a soft sigh. 'I guess that means I have to go shopping if I am to feed Yugi tonight.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. M. why did Yami say storage room? Why not just call it kitchen?" one of the little girls asked, cutting the story off.

Mr. M. was not bothered by the interruption at all as he answered the question: "Well, you see, demons don't eat the same kind of food as humans do. However, they still keep around food fit for humans, just in case there comes a need to it. But since it's not that usual for demons to need human food, they don't have any need for a kitchen either." After this Mr. M. took a moment to think before beginning the story again: "Having made up his mind, Yami…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Having made up his mind Yami took off on the mission to provide food for his future mate. He left the house, taking off into the night, and headed to the nearest town. Because the house was stationed deep in the woods, the nearest town was as much as ten miles away. Fortunately, for a demon, this was not that long of a distance.

After arriving into the town he located a small family-owned grocery store called Night and Day. The name was fitting, since the shop was open from early morning to the late hours. Yami was in luck when he located the store, since there probably were not many other shops that stayed open that late.

During the journey from the house to the town, Yami had been making a mental shopping list for himself. He had to take into account what Yugi might like and what items most stores held. Some fruit and meat would be nice, along with something to drink. He also added bread on the small list he came up with.

'I guess the best way to go about this would be to take enough for Yugi to get a full stomach and then come back later after he has told me his preferences when it comes to eating', Yami thought when he realized that he had no idea what kind of fruit Yugi liked, or if the boy ate meat or preferred the vegetarian diet.

When Yami walked into the store, a male voice instantly spoke out a greeting: "How are you doing today sir?" Yami was actually a bit startled when someone spoke to him so politely and turned his gaze towards the counter.

There was a man standing behind the counter with greying hair but also a kind face. Yami made a guess that the man was leading a happy life here in his shop.

"I am doing fine on this lovely night", Yami spoke awkwardly. The man gave him an amused look, probably because of his odd way of speaking but it was not Yami's fault that demons had long lives and his had been long enough for his manners to be rather out of date. As Yami began walking around the store, gathering the items he though were needed, he spoke to the old man: "I got a surprise guest and I hadn't thought to prepare so now I have nothing to feed him." Yami was careful to keep his tone respectful, not wanting to give the man a bad image of himself. The demons preferred to do all of their shopping during the night, but Bakura's antics had made it difficult for them to find a place to shop where they were not considered to be some kind of juvenile criminals.

Noticing that the only thing left missing was some sort of a drink, Yami headed towards the farthest wall of the store, where the drinks were positioned. When he got there he came across a youth with white hair that he did not think was a common trait among humans. Because of this he naturally thought the fair-haired person to be one of his demon companions, Bakura.

Curious to know why Bakura would come to such a peaceful human dwelling, Yami spoke out: "Bakura? What are you doing here?"

The person turned around to look at who was talking to him. But when the person's face was revealed to Yami, not only did the demon drop everything he had been holding but he released a loud yell too.

The boy standing before Yami was definitely not Bakura. First of all the eyes were definitely human, soft and round. It was clear that Yami was not dealing with a demon here, but a human who looked like one of the demons Yami knew. The boy was also jumpy, what Bakura was not, which became apparent when he was so startled by Yami's yell that he also dropped everything that he had been holding, allowing the items to fall on the floor.

"Yo-your not Bakura", Yami stuttered as he pointed at the complete stranger in front of him. "But you look like him… How is that possible." The demon rubbed at the side of his head in confusion. "This is just weird, that's what this is…" Unable to get past the 'weird' thing, Yami kept repeating that last line over and over again, his tone softer each time until he was simply mouthing the words in awe.

"S-sorry about that", the boy mumbled with an embarrassed blush dusting his cheeks. "I d-didn't mean to give you a fright there, sir." The fair boy seemed to be rather worried about Yami's state as he started to hush in a calming manner: "Sir, would you places clam down a little? Okay, okay, if it helps you at all my name is Ryou. Ryou Bakura and my family owns this store. Sir, are you going to be okay?" The soft tone of the boy, Ryou, calmed Yami down effectively. The voice sounded strangely lulling, too lulling to be Japanese. Yami thought the voice to sound European and made a wild guess that the boy had roots somewhere in Europe.

It took Yami a few moments to get himself back under control, after which he started picking up the items he had dropped previously. Ryou also knelt down to pick up whatever he had dropped and Yami took this chance to observe the human some more.

'He looks exactly like that ass hole of a demon…' Yami thought as he eyed the soft and delicate features of the human. 'The only difference seems to be in their species and that this Ryou actually has some manners, unlike Bakura.'

"Oh, I should be the one apologising", Yami started in an apologetic manner. "I didn't mean to scare you either. It is just that you look a lot like a friend of mine, is all." Yami noticed that he had picked up all of his groceries and stood up. He waited until Ryou did the same before finishing: "Anyway, I just need to get something and I shall be on my way then." With that Yami reached towards the nearest shelf and grabbed a bottle of milk. He then shot the human a friendly smile and spoke out: "It was nice to meet you, Ryou." And, with that out of the way, Yami took his groceries to the counter. He paid for his purchases before leaving walking out of the store and down the street. Once he was convinced that no one would see he took flight towards the house with a few things on his mind. The thing Yami was pondering about the most was not Yugi for a change, but the strange loo-a-like he had just come across. He would need to talk to Bakura about this.


	10. Food And Two Little Talks

Chapter Ten: Food And Two Little Talks

Yami had just gotten back to the house with his groceries when he saw Bakura walking down the hallway that lead towards the weapon room. Deciding that this was as good of a time as any to talk to the white-haired demon he called out: "Hay Bakura, I need to talk to you!" When the other demon stopped in his tracks but did not look at him Yami continued: "Come here a moment, will you?"

There was a put out sigh from Bakura before the demon growled out in an annoyed tone of voice: "What now, Mr. High and Mighty?" The demon then turned around and finally looked at Yami in the eye. To say that Bakura looked pissed off right at that moment would have been a very mild expression.

"Nothing to bad Bakura or too time-consuming", Yami assured the irritated demon. Even with the other's foul mood he could not resist adding: "And I know how valuable your time is." At Bakura's warning glare Yami decided to get straight to the point and hurried to speak out as quickly as he could without seeming like he was trying to be quick: "I was just wondering if you have found yourself a mate that you haven't told anyone about." The star-haired demons was actually very satisfied with his act of pretending to not be interested in the matter at all.

It turned out that there was no need for Yami to act uncaring, since Bakura was thoroughly confused by his words, which became apparent when he questioned: "Mate? Are you feeling okay Yami?" There was a deep passion in the other demon's voice as he insisted: "You should know better than anyone that I don't have a mate, don't want a mate, and most definitely don't need a mate in my life." After this tirade Bakura finished in a careless manner: "But that aside, why would you ask something like that?"

"No reason really", Yami spoke out with a shrug. "It is just that I was just visiting the town and I happened to see someone who looked a lot like you while shopping. I thought that he was you for a moment but he turned out to actually have manners. In addition to that he was human, of course, and seemed very kind…" Yami trailed off there, knowing that no more would be needed to get Bakura curious about the human. There was one well-know and effective way to catch Bakura's interest and that was to hide something from the demon. It was also known that Bakura did not easily show his curiosity.

"Is that so?" Bakura questioned sceptically. "So some kid looks like me, big deal. I see no reason for me to be interested in someone like that. So why would you bring up mating while talking about him, Yami?" As Bakura asked these things his tone of voice was uncaring, a clear sign that the demon was only acting like he did not care one bit about the answer. Yami knew the other demon well enough to see through his façade and it was with a small smirk on his face that he spoke: "As I said before, nothing really."

"Whatever", Bakura snapped then. "You're acting really weird, you must be sick or something." The white-haired demon shook his head. "Do us both a favour and go lay down. It's time for my workout now." And with that Bakura turned away to walk down the hall, towards the weapon storage to get himself some equipment before continuing on to the training facilities.

Yami just looked after Bakura for a short while before taking off into another direction, one that lead to the storage room. The demon dropped off the groceries there, taking a portion of it with him on a tray to take up to the room that he was holding Yugi in. After starting towards the room Yami though to himself: 'I really hope this works. I really need for Yugi to start trusting me at least a little bit.'

When Yami got to the right floor he was surprised to run into Seto and Jou just outside Jou's room. After catching a few words of the conversation as he neared the star-haired demon found out that the two were talking about the upcoming mating season, and moving Jou's things out of his own room and into Seto's rooms. And as the distance grew smaller Yami could hear the conclusion to the conversation.

"No, no", came Jou's insistent words. "If I move in before the mating show then we can save that time later on." The blond's voice turned pleading as he whined: "Come on, Seto!"

"But moving all those things acquires a lot of energy and if we do it now then we will most likely be busy with the job all the way to the time for the mating", Seto argued in a reasonable tone of voice. "Jou, I know you don't handle well with waiting and your words do hold some truth in them. Still, I don't want to risk you being too tired to go through with the mating. Please wait until after the mating show. I promise you that we will move your things then." The brunet ran his knuckles down Jou's cheek in a gesture of affection. "If it makes you feel any better we can start by just moving some of you things in but nothing to big." With those last words Seto stepped right in front of Jou and wrapped his arms around the human to hold him gently against himself.

Smiling at the sweetness of the two Yami walked past the couple and headed towards the door of the room that he had given to Yugi. Knocking on the door for the sake of manners and then speaking the spell to open the door Yami stepped into the room to see Yugi still in the exact same spot in the room where he had been in when Yami had left. The only thing that had changed was that Yugi had fallen asleep in his corner.

Putting the tray of food down on the bedside table Yami went over to Yugi to pick the boy up off the floor. He then took the sleeping angel to the bed and laid the boy down on the sheets. With that done Yami moved over to the door to leave as he thought: 'Well, there is nothing I can do for the moment with him sleeping. He must be really tired from all the excitement of tonight. The best thing to do would be to let him rest then." The demon nodded himself as he made the decision. 'I will talk to Jou and have him talk to Yugi."

Stepping out of the bedroom Yami headed down to Seto's room, guessing that Jou would be found there from now on. Opening the door a creak to check inside the demon saw that Jou was indeed in the room, sitting in a large cushioned chair that Yami suspected had been put there just for the blond. Glancing around Yami noticed that there was no sign of Seto and he made his way into the room, walking up to Jou before asking: "Where did Seto run off to?"

Jou glanced up at Yami before replying: "Seto said he needed to get something from the lab." The human tilted his head to the side then. "And Yami? About what you did for me before in the lab? I wanted to thank ya."

"You're welcome, Jou", Yami told the human quickly. "I actually came here to talk to you about something. Do you think you can spare the time?" With that Yami moved over to sit on the armrest of the chair and Jou moved around in the chair to accommodate the demon.

"Sure I have time for ya, Yami. What's up?" the blond spoke helpfully and frowned when he looked at Yami more closely. Apparently noticing the worried look on the demon's face the human spoke out: "Is something the matter Yami?"

"No", Yami started but then trailed off and tried again: "Actually, yes. You see, when I went down to eat I saw that same boy I told you about before. He was being held in one of the cages, so I saved him and brought him up here into a secure room." The demon gave the human a desperate look. "Now, the problem is that he doesn't trust me at all and won't come anywhere near me, not even when I'm very gentle with him. I was wondering if you could talk to him. If there is anyone in this house who can calm him down it's you." Now, finished with his tale, Yami waited patiently to hear what Jou had to say.

"Well, I can't say that I blame him for not trusting you. He has the right to be frightened", Jou started. "But I will talk to him a little and see what I can do about the situation." The blond human then looked up and to the doorway and Yami also heard the sound of the door opening. It was Seto, who walked into the room, holding a tube of something.

"Okay then", Jou spoke out then as he turned to Yami again. "If that is all for now then I still have things to take care of before turning in for the night." The human gave the demon a friendly smile before finishing: "I'll see you tomorrow then, okay?"

"Yea", Yami spoke with a nod of his head as he stood up from his sitting place so as not to have Seto bite his head off for being so close to the brunet's human, inside the other demon's room, no less. Yami gave Seto a nod of greeting before glancing at Jou and speaking: "Good night to you as well and thank you." Satisfied with having taken care of things Yami made his way out of the room after saying that. The demon headed towards his own room to see if he could get any sleep that night.


	11. The Next Day

Chapter Eleven: The Next Day

Yami woke up the next day feeling tried and down. Throughout the entire night he had been waking up the second he fell asleep. The demon had then lied awake, trying to come up with a plan, and trying to fall asleep again. The ending result was that Yami spent more time lying awake than actually sleeping. The ending result was Yami feeling terrible when he woke up, but the demon got up and dressed nonetheless.

Passing by Seto's bedroom on his way to breakfast, Yami found said person coming out of the room at the same moment that he passed by. The taller demon looked like he had had the best night's sleep of his entire life and also seemed to be in an extremely good mood.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Yami drawled with a smirk at his fellow demon. "Seto, did you have a good nights sleep?" The teasing question was tossed at the brunet as Yami passed by him in the hallway.

"A good night's sleep?" Seto questioned with an incredulous laugh. "Yami I had a great night's sleep. But, then again, I have many things that need my attention." There was a very out of character smile on the brunet's face as he continued: "You would never believe all the things that Jou is allowing me to do before the mating show."

"What?" Yami laughed. "Is he going to let you have two mates? Are you having a threesome with Jou and someone else that none of us know about?" The star-haired youth did not stop in his stride down the hall even as he spoke. And since Yami did not pause in walking he did not hear Seto's response to his words, though Yami was pretty sure that it was something about how he did not want any other mates and how happy he was to just have Jou. That was probably the gist of it. There was a heavy sigh from Yami as the demon thought: 'Today is going to be a long day.'

When Yami got to the feeding room he found that there was still a few humans left over from the night before. They were still in their cages but most of them were asleep at the moment. It was easy to guess that they had fallen asleep late the previous night. Looking around all the humans available Yami decided that he would wait for the other three demons to show up before starting on his first meal of the day.

Not too long after Yami had stopped with his inspection Marik entered the room and sat down. The fair-haired demon did not speak a word until Bakura showed up into the feeding room, looking just a little better than Yami felt.

"So, where did you go late last night, Bakura?" Were the first words out of Marik's mouth that morning. Accompanying the teasing tone there was also happy one, which really got on Yami's and Bakura's nerves that early in the morning.

"I don't know what you mean, Marik." was Bakura snappy reply to Marik's question. It immediately became clear that Bakura was in a mood that day and that meant that it was better to stay out of his way.

"I mean you left last night and then came back about two hours later. Where did you go and what where you up to, Bakura?" came Marik's singsong reply. Yea, Marik was definitely way too happy for anyone to handle that early.

"Stop it you two", Yami snapped, not feeling up to another one of the duo's arguments. "I don't feel like stopping one of your fights so early in the morning." The star-haired youth then paused. "But now that it is out in the open, what were you doing out so late last night, Bakura?" Frowning deeply at the white-haired demon Yami finished gravely: "You know the rules we have about not going out past midnight."

"Don't worry, Yami. I didn't go far", Bakura replied. "It was only to take care of the traps, since it was about time I checked on them. It was a good thing that I went, since one of them really needed fixing and if it had gone unchecked it might have caused us problems later on." Even though Bakura's explanation sounded reasonable, everyone knew that the demon had been doing more than fixing a broken trap.

"Yea, yea, just remember to come back before midnight next time you go out", Yami spoke out. "Now listen closely. Seto is going to be down in a moment and he is in a good mood for once. Don't get him mad, you two, because I will not save you two from his or Jou's anger if you ruin his mood." The star-haired demon paused briefly before finishing: "No, scratch that. I will help them kill you." Right at the moment that Yami was finished with his threat Seto walked in though the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why could they not go out or be out after midnight?" a rather tallish girl asked then, interrupting the story. Mr. M. provided his listeners with a reply as usual: "Well, you see, some demons don't get along with certain others and they attempt to harm each other. Because of this different demon groups go out at different times during the night. Then there is also the fact that some certain times of the night are more popular outing time for demons."

"Okay", the girl then said with a nod. "I understand."

Mr. M. also nodded his head before speaking out in a thoughtful tone of voice: "Now, where was I? Oh yea. The four demons ate…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four demons ate in silence and then went their own ways. Bakura and Marik went off to do whatever it was that they felt like doing that day, Yami was not too curious about that subject. Seto, n the other hand, headed upstairs to talk to Jou and then go to his lab afterwards, planning to start fixing up a formula. Yami himself went to get something for Yugi to eat before heading to the human's room.

When Yami opened the door to the room he found a sight inside that he thought he was not going to get to see for weeks yet: Yugi, dressed in nothing but his boxers. Yami, acting like a good soon to be mate should, immediately turned around and looked away. Keeping his eyes focused on the walls and floor the demon made his way over to the emptied tray on the beside table by the bed, replacing the tray with the one he had brought with him.

Just as Yami was about to start heading back towards the door he heard a thump, caused by something large falling on the floor. Turing around to look at what had caused the sound Yami's eyes fell on Yugi, who was not on his knees on the floor, staring at him in fright.

"Don't worry little one. I was just about to leave you alone", Yami spoke in a soothing tone of voice to the small human. "But I am going to let you know that a friend of mine is going to come here later on and have a little talk with you. I hope you will be okay with that." Without waiting to see if Yugi was going to say or do anything in response, Yami headed out through the door and down to his own room to think some more. He needed to have a plan B, just in case Jou failed to gain Yugi's trust.


	12. A Look Into Yugi's Thoughts

Chapter Twelve: A Look Into Yugi's Thoughts

After the demon had left Yugi got up from the floor and walked over to the tray of food to look at what had been brought to him this time. There was some bread, a couple of different fruits, and a glass of milk but nothing else.

'Well, that tells me who left the food last night', Yugi thought, crossing his arms in the process. 'But did that demon put me to bed too? And if so, then why didn't he eat me when he had the chance? Maybe he is waiting for the right time. Maybe it's going to be some kind of an evil ceremony?' As Yugi thought about these things, he took some food off the tray while looking around the room he was in.

It was a big bedroom with a loveseat stationed at one side, two regular chairs, a coffee table and a soft-looking rug stationed in front of a fireplace. There were three doors in the room, one on each side of the fireplace and then one right across from the windows. The windows in question were on the left of the huge bed and the door to the right. On each side of the bed was a small bedside table, hinting that the bed was made for two.

The two doors by the fireplace led to a closet and a bathroom. Yugi had looked into the closet earlier, and had found out that it was the large, walk in kind with some clothes hanging in there that looked like they would fit Yugi. The bathroom had a huge tube on one end and two counters, a yet another hint for this being a two-person suite. There was also a big rack for towels and on the bathtub's left side there was a sink.

All in all, the room was huge and warm. It was very comfortable and cosy, and also bigger than any other bedroom Yugi had ever seen in his life. The room and the bathroom together made the boy feel like he was a guest in a really fancy hotel.

'I wonder if the demons I saw last night are rich or something…' Yugi thought in passing. 'But what is with that one demon that keeps coming in here? I mean, he looks like an older me.' Yugi took a big bite off an apple. 'This place is so bizarre. And big, very big indeed.'

While Yugi had been completely focused on eating and thinking he almost missed the sound of the door opening up. But when the sound reached his ears, he became very scared very quickly as he thought frantically: 'What is going to happen this time? Why is he back so soon?' Turning around quickly Yugi was expecting to see the familiar demon enter the room. But as soon as the door opened up a little more it became clear that the demon from before was not back, after all, but that it was a human male that entered the room.

"Hello there", came a friendly tone from the blond-haired youth. "Yami said you were up. My name is Joey, but most call me Jou. And Yami has already told me your name, it's Yugi, right?" The human, known as Jou, walked further into the room as he talked. The blond paused, looking around the room for a moment, before finally stepping up to the side of the bed and sitting down on the edge, next to Yugi.

Yugi simply watched the blond silently and soon enough Jou continued to speak, his tone becoming softer without losing the friendly edge: "So, Yami asked me to talk to you and see if you need anything." The blond gave Yugi a reassuring smile. "I know you don't trust him but he is a nice guy and really does like you. He wouldn't hurt you even if his life depended on it." Jou grinned again. "In fact, Yami is the demon that took you up here last night and, from what I see, has also been the one that has been getting you food."

"Where is this place and why am I here?" were the first words out of Yugi's mouth to Jou. To the small boy, Jou seemed like a nice and trustworthy guy and like the sort that would not hurt him. So, Yugi had decided to toss his fear away and talk to the blond.

"Well, here, as in where in the country I'm not really sure. But this room you're in is one of rooms that is stationed just above the masters' rooms", Jou explained and Yugi was rather startled to notice that the blond did not seem too bothered by not knowing how far he was from home. Jou had not lost his careless tone as he continued: "As to why you are here, well, that is something I think Yami has already explained to you. What I think is your top concern now is sort out how you feel about Yami. He doesn't want to hurt you in any way, and he even refused to eat last night just to save you from those who would have made you their dinner."

"But don't the demons just eat humans like you and me?" Yugi exclaimed in fear. "I mean, we aren't really more then food to them, are we?" Yugi looked down at his hands as he spoke those last words.

"Well, most of the time that is true", Jou replied and lifted Yugi's face back up to him with a gentle touch before continuing: "But there are exceptions like us. You see, every demon has a time in their life that they want a life mate and then it doesn't matter to them if that mate is human or demon. I, for one, have been here for weeks now, all because one of the masters of this house wanted me as his mate." Jou smiled at those words, unbeknownst to Yugi that he was remembering the night before and how it changed many things for the better.

Yugi managed to actually completely miss the deliriously happy expression on the other human's face as he hurried to question: "You said that you were wanted, as in past tense. So does that mean that he no longer wants you as his life mate?" Yugi's words were coming out quicker with each moment that passed, telling of his rising panic. "Why did he stop wanting you and what is going to happen to you now?" It was frightening to think that the first person Yugi had met in his entire life who had been friendly enough to him for them to become friends was going to get eaten. Thinking that made Yugi want to just cry right there and then.

"Hold up there", Jou spoke out sternly and calmly. "Yes I said 'wanted' because I meant that the need or feeling that he has been experiencing has passed after I agreed." A gentle smile brought the blond's lips curling upwards. "Right now Seto, he is the demon that took me here, is working on making it as easy as he can for me to become his life mate. Being human makes it hard for us to mate but that does not affect our love for each other. Just like Yami loves you. And you can't say the guy is lacking in manners or looks, now can you?" A wholehearted laugh came from Jou at that part as the blond gave Yugi a playful wink.

"No, I can't really say that he looks bad or has been mean to me in any way", Yugi admitted quietly. "If anything, he has been nothing but nice to me. Maybe I could at least start talking to him if nothing else." Yugi paused to think about it for a moment before continuing: "Yea, the least I can do is talk to him. After all, he has been very patient with me even when I tried to hit him."

There was another laugh from Jou after Yugi's words, followed by the blond speaking out: "Sorry about that, Yugi, but it's rather funny to imagine someone like you trying to hit Yami. It's likely that he let you get away with it because he didn't want to hurt you. He is very strong so your blows couldn't possibly hurt anything other than his feelings. But nonetheless, that just calls for an apology and after that I'm sure he will be able to forgive and forget." The blond grinned to himself as he snickered some more. "Hehehe. You hit Yami…"

"Don't tell him that I told you about that", Yugi spoke hurriedly. "Please. I don't want him to get mad at me because of that." Yugi looked so worried about the matter that his eyes actually seemed larger to Jou, making his pleading look all the more effectively. It was with a gentle smile that Jou replied: "How about I give you a promise about that? I didn't hear anything that should be told to Yami." Those words brought such relief to Yugi that the only thing Yugi could say was a sincere thank you.

Just then there was a knock on the door and a voice called out: "Hey, pup, are you in there? Yami said you were going to talk to his future mate. I hope you're almost finished, because we have some moving to do and you need to down that formula I have prepared for you after that."

There was a fond look in Jou's dark brown eyes as he shouted back through the door: "I will be out in a moment Seto, so don't go anywhere. We were just about to finish up our little talk." Jou turned to Yugi then and continued in a softer tone: "I really got to go now but I will be back tomorrow to talk with you some more, okay?" The blond reached out a hand an ruffled Yugi's hair. "And Yugi; try to talk to Yami a little. The poor guy has a lot on his hands right now and having you talking to him would make him feel a lot better." The blond rose off the bed then. "Okay, well bye for now then." And with that Jou moved over to the door to open it and slip out to whoever was on the other side waiting for him.

Yugi sat on the bed in silence for a while before getting up and going over to look out the windows to check out the surroundings and maybe find out if there were any houses nearby. But Yugi was in for a disappointment when all he could see was some of the outside of the house he was in. There was a yard that seemed to go all the way around the house with a stone wall around it. Yugi could see a metal gate in the wall but it was closed. And beyond that wall there was nothing but forest, as far as Yugi could see.

'Well, I might as well make the best of things and check the reading material that is available for now.' Yugi thought as he wandered to the bookcase. 'I wonder when Yami is going to come back and see me again?' With that thought Yugi grabbed a random book from the self before taking in to the loveseat and sitting down to read it.


	13. Bakura's Admiration

Author' Notes: Now I have something to say. For the next chapter there is two ways to go about getting it. One you can all wait the two weeks. Or two you can all get the reviews up to 80 before then. Right now there is 59 reviews told from fanfiction and adultfanfiction. So if those on fanfiction and adultfanfiction can get 22 more reviews up for me and Darth I well put the next chapter up. Other wise you can all wait two weeks to read it.

Chapter Thirteen: Bakura's Admiration

It was later that same day when Yami went back to see Yugi. He was slightly worried about what mood Yugi might be in when he walked into the room but he was trying to stay positive as he pondered: 'I hope Jou was able to talk to Yugi even with all the things he and Seto have been busy with in order for them to be ready for their mating show on time.' A grin tugged at Yami's lips. 'Hehe. It is funny the Seto of now can't be away from Jou for more then half an hour.'

His mood lightened slightly by those more amusing thoughts, Yami continued on with his walk down the many hallways of the house. He was holding a tray in one of his hands and a box in the other. In side the box was a gift for Yugi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's in the box?" came a question from one of the boys. "Why did he get Yugi a gift?"

"Well now, I think that maybe I should tell you all something about demon tradition first before we get to what is in the box. When demons wish to mate someone they give them gifts as a way of showing what they can do or give to the other", Mr. M. explained before moving on with the story. "So, Yami had just arrived at the door…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami had just arrived at the door to Yugi's room before he realized that since both of his hands were full, he could nether knock nor open the door. So the demon moved the box under his arm carefully so that he could knock before reciting the spell. The door opened and Yami went inside. The demon was met with the sight of Yugi sitting in one of the chairs in the room, reading one of the many books that had been stashed there.

Yugi looked up from what he had been reading just as Yami kicked the door closed. Yugi looked a bit startled and all the small human managed to get out was: "Oh, ah He-hello." It was not much but it made Yami happy nonetheless, since Yugi seemed to finally be willing to talk to him.

"Good evening there little one", Yami greeted the other gently. "How are you doing? Is there anything I can get you? I mean, other then what I got here." He started walking to towards Yugi as he spoke but stopped just eight feet from the human in order to put the tray down on the table. Yami then slid the table across the floor over to Yugi so that it stopped in front of the human. As Yugi's gaze focused on the tray Yami continued to speak: "Here, you must be hungry. I had some difficulties in getting some time so that I could come see you again." Yami shifted on his feet slightly, feeling rather nervous because of the possibility of Yugi freaking out on him again. "So, last time I told you that someone was going to come by and talk to you for a bit. Did Jou come by to visit you?"

"Y-yes he did", Yugi stuttered with a quick nod. "He t-told me a bit about what is going on but I still want to know why I am here in the first place. Why did you s-save me?" Yugi lowered his gaze at the tray for a moment before picking up some of the cheese that was on it in an effort to keep himself moving.

"Well, I see that you don't think I am going to eat you any more. Jou did better than I thought", Yami spoke softly, giving Yugi a gentle smile. "As for why you are here, that is a bit of a story. But you were brought here as food for us. A mistake on the hunters' part, seeing that I wanted you as my mate." The demon frowned with distaste at the memory of finding Yugi locked away in a cage. "You see, I didn't want to scare you like this. I wanted to court you into becoming my mate. I still do and would g trough with it if you let me." He ran a hand through his thick mane of hair. "But things didn't turn out the way I would have wanted to, and so here you are." Yami finally set the box down and waited as Yugi ate. A few long moments passed before Yugi said anything.

"So you never wanted to eat me in the first place", were the next words Yugi said before sinking back into his previous thoughtful silence. Then the boy continued. "You really only want to court me and have me as a life mate?"

Yami nodded in response but said nothing. The demon was happy just knowing that Yugi was talking to him at last. The words themselves had also made Yami happier but Yugi's next ones were not something he wanted to hear.

"I'm sorry", Yugi started in a forlorn tone of voice, making Yami feel a little sad even if he didn't show it on the outside. But then Yugi went on, saying: "I'm sorry for hitting you yesterday. And if you still want to, you can court me." Yugi's voice became smaller at the end of the little speech.

Yami, on the other hand, could almost not believe what he was hearing. Yugi, his little one, had just said that he could court him. Yami couldn't have been happier than at that moment. He could not keep the hopefulness from his voice as he questioned: "You really mean that, little one? You really want me to court you?" Yugi nodded his head mutely. "Well, in that case, here. This is for you." Yami moved closer to Yugi and set the box down in Yugi's lap.

Yugi looked at the wooden box in wonderment and curiosity. Then he lifted his gaze up at Yami and asked: "What is it?"

"It is a gift. Part of the courting is that I give you a gift. But as for its contents, you will have to open it to find out." was the only reply Yami gave before stepping back a bit to watch Yugi.

Yugi observed the box for a little while longer before opening up the lid. There was a small gem inside the box. It was unlike any thing Yugi had ever seen. The gem itself was golden in color and it been set into a disk that was bass in color.

Breathing out an awed sigh Yugi questioned in a voice that was barely above a whisper: "Wow, what is it?"

"It is gem from the cave of demons", Yami explained. "There is no other like it in this world. But it also has a purpose and that is to make it so that a human can mate with a demon as easily as possible." The demons watched as Yugi took the necklace out of the box and put it around his neck. It suited the little human perfectly.

"Now I am sorry but I must go", Yami spoke then, observing Yugi's face some more before he was forced away from the little human. "I have a few things to look at before going to bed tonight. But I am happy that you don't hate me or anything anymore. So sleep well tonight Yugi, as I know that I am going to, with dreams of you."

"Thank you", Yugi mumbled with a cute blush spreading on his cheeks. "I hope you have a good night." After that the human watched as Yami left through the door.

'Little one, you will make the perfect mate.' Yami thought gleefully. 'I am happy to know that you will least let me court you now. It is a small step forward but I will take what I can get when it comes to you." Yami knew exactly what his next destination was going to be. And that was wherever it was that Bakura sneaked off to at night.

Yami made it out through the door of the house just in time to see Bakura pass through the front gates. Moving fast Yami followed Bakura all the way to the nearest town, where he found Bakura lurking in the bushes near the store Night and Day; the same store where Yami had been shopping for food for Yugi.

Watching the other demon carefully, Yami came to the conclusion that Bakura was looking at the boy from the other day, Ryou. Why else would the white-haired demon be peering through the windows into a human grocery store?

Smirking to himself in amusement Yami walked towards Bakura, stopping right behind the crouching demon. Yami's opening line was: "Stalking? How utterly human of you, Bakura."

Bakura did not seem to be startled by Yami's sudden arrival; the demon did not even look back at the star-haired youth as he snapped: "Shut up you buffoon!"

"And here I thought you could not be interested in someone who looks like you", Yami spoke to Bakura without any reaction to the other's rudeness. Yami knew that he was being a pain towards Bakura at the moment but he simply could not resist having a bit of fun with the serious demon.

"He doesn't look a thing like me!" Bakura snarled defensively. Yami thought that the response had come almost too slowly to be believable. Still, the crimson-eyed demon stayed calm as he questioned: "What about the hair then?"

To that Bakura just said: "A minor coincidence. The boy looks like an angel fallen from the heavens."

Looking at Bakura for a moment Yami allowed his smirk to grow even wider as he queried: "You fell in love with him this fast?"

That was the point where Bakura almost lost it. Finally turning around to Yami the white-haired demon hissed out: "Don't be ridiculous. I don't love. I merely admire his beauty."

Yami knew that any more teasing from his would push Bakura over the edge, so he merely sighed and said: "Right. Of course." Yami crossed his arms over his chest as he looked down at the back of Bakura's head. "Anyway, as long as I am here I have to pick up more food. And you'd better be getting back soon." To this Bakura only nodded, too far gone with looking at Ryou to care what Yami had said to him. It was with a yet another sigh that the star-haired demon walked off, leaving his companion to his own devices.


	14. A New Thing To Think About

Chapter Fourteen: A New Thing To Think About

A few days after the talk with Yami, Yugi was sitting in his room looking at the gem in the necklace that Yami had given him. It was still gold in color but somehow it looked more alive then it did the day it had been given to Yugi. Yugi lifted his gaze up, looking over at two more wooden boxes. The boxes held two more gifts from Yami. As Yugi eyed then he thought: 'He is nice but do I like him enough to be with him?'

A lot of things had been going on in the house and Yugi was very aware of them. Jou and Seto being currently known as mates was only on of them, and the one that had the least effect on Yugi himself. The news had been overrun by the other demons finally finding out that Yugi was up in one of the bedrooms. Once that information got out all hell broke loose. Yami had almost had to rely on his fists with some of the ones who had attempted to get into the room. After things had calmed down a bit, Yami had been bringing types of food, clothing, and even books to Yugi every day.

Yami was a great guy, well, a great demon, and it was clear that he really was trying to look out for Yugi and provide him with anything he could have possibly needed. Also the fact that Yami hadn't wanted to take Yugi there by force gave the crimson-eyed youth some points. But, in the end, Yugi didn't know what he felt for the demon that had made it a habit to come see him three times a day. Much to Yugi's excitement Jou would also come by and see Yugi, as well as whatever gifts Yami had dropped off Yugi's room.

The new wooden boxes hadn't been opened yet, for Yugi was waiting for Jou to come a long before doing so. Just as Yugi thought about that the door unlocked and in peeked a blond head of hair. Jou looked around the room and spotted Yugi as the shorter human got up from his previous seat on his bed to go over to one of the chairs in the room.

"Hay Yugi. What's up?" Jou greeted Yugi cheerfully. "What did you get from Yami today?" At that the blond closed the door before moving into the room.

After Jou had moved over and taken a seat Yugi spoke: "I don't know what he gave me this time. I was waiting for you to come before opening the gifts." Now that they where both seated, Yugi picked up one of the boxes and put it on his lap. Yugi then opened the box to see that there was an outfit inside. Not just a usual outfit that could be found in any clothing store, but an Egyptian dancer-type costume. There was a note in the box as well and Yugi picked it up to read it. The note said:

Dear Yugi,  
If you decide to become my mate and are ready to start things off then wear this. You aren't obliged to wear it or decide just yet, however, but I got it for you just in case.  
Yami  
P.S. Open the other box too.

So Yugi, wanting to know what Yami was up to, reached over and opened the other box up. This time he found a black band, but also another note. Yugi picked up the note. The note read:

Dear Yugi,  
If you decide that you don't want to be my mate, wear this and wait for the next time I come for you up in your room. You do not have to do either of the two right now. But my season is only a few months away and I would like you to take the time between now and then to make up your mind, little one. I wish it didn't have to be that way and I would love it if you returned my feelings but I will wait as long as I can. There also won't be any more gifts for now.  
With love,  
Yami.

Yugi just sat back and looked at both boxes and the gifts in each one. Jou had seen the look in Yugi's eyes and had taken both notes from him to read them. The brown eyes scanned each scrap of paper before the blond lowered then and spoke: "Wow, he is giving you a choice in this matter. It's a lot more than what most demons do."

Even as Jou spoke Yugi did not move at all in his seat in the chair. Jou, knowing that Yugi needed some time to think, got up and walked over to the door. Before opening it and leaving he said: "I don't know what you are going to decide to do but I will tell you that you are very lucky to have Yami care so much about the way you feel about this." Yugi looked up and turned to look at the blond, who continued: "He didn't want to take you just like that and now he is even giving you a chance to get out of this whole thing and go back to your life. Most demons wouldn't do that when they want you as their mate, you know. I will be going now. So bye for now and see you tomorrow." The taller human looked at human with a soft smile: "Try to think about what he said, Yugi." With that Jou was gone and Yugi was by himself again. All Yugi could do was think about not only what Jou had said but about how he may feel about Yami at that moment and in the future.

Jou's words repeated themselves over and over in his head: _"Most demons wouldn't do that when they want you as their mate, you know." _In addition to that Yugi was also plagued by the things he had talked about with Yami. Things like what they both liked to do for fun and how they liked to spend their days.

It was all too much for Yugi in the end and he fell a sleep thinking about it. He didn't even wake up when Yami had come in to leave him something to eat. Yami just moved Yugi from the chair to his bed after putting down the tray. Yami was also thinking about the gifts he had given to Yugi and Yugi's possible answer to what he was going to have to ask of the human. Yami knew that soon he would feel the need to keep Yugi here no matter what. But for now he would wait and see what Yugi would do and hopefully Yugi would be able to make his mind up in time.

Thinking to himself Yami made one last decision for thing for the day. He decided that Yugi needed to get out of that room for a change. It might do the boy good to get to know the place he was possibly going to be living in. But Yugi could not really leave unless he decided to decline Yami's request of becoming mates. Still, it should be fine for Yugi to walk around even on his own, since all the others knew about him already.

Having decided that being able to stretch his legs a bit would do Yugi good, Yami left one last note in the room. He placed it on the bedside table, the note telling Yugi he could move around the house as he pleased, but that he couldn't leave the house itself until he had made up his mind. After that Yami left the room, leaving the door unlocked so that Yugi could go out. That done Yami went back to his own room. He knew that he was in for a long night of little sleep, bad dreams, and waking up from nightmares. That was the downside of being a demon obsessed with a human; it was usually accompanied by insomnia.


	15. A Heart To Heart Between Humans

Chapter Fifteen: A Heart To Heart Between Humans

Wandering the hallways of the large mansion Yugi was constantly turning around in an effort to see everything. He would need to find his way back into his room after his private tour, after all, and all the hallways looked suspiciously alike.

Yugi was so focused on memorising the topic of a painting that looked exactly like one of the paintings in the upper floor, that he ran right into a human shape. When Yugi jumped back and blinked up at the person that was now peering down at him. When glancing into those inhumanly flashing eyes Yugi immediately knew that this was not a human, but one of the demons.

Wild, platinum blond hair rose up in all directions and the demon himself had dark skin and a well-built body. Everything about the creature gave an impression of strength and Yugi was intimidated by both the other's stature but also the unnerving, fanged grin the other was aiming at him. The demon looked absolutely insane.

"Hello there, little human", the demon spoke out in a falsely sweet tone. "I am Marik, just in case you're wondering…" The demon, now known as Marik, bowed down to be closer to eye-level with Yugi. "What are you doing wandering here all by yourself?"

"I was just looking around", Yugi insisted and took a step back, away from the threatening-looking demons. "I should probably head on back to my room, just in case Yami comes looking for me." Yugi hoped that the mention of the other demon would make Marik back down.

Yugi was in for a disappointment when Marik actually looked even more interested than a moment ago. The tan demon grinned widely as he spoke: "Any friend of Yami's is a friend of mine too." A hand was placed on Yugi's shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze. "How would you feel about having something to eat with me?"

Knowing very well how demons thought about eating, Yugi was instantly overcome by a wave of panic. The human wrenched himself out of the demons grip and whirled around, starting to run down the hallway in a desperate attempt to get away from Marik. Yugi thought he heard the demon's steps behind him and started to scream desperately: "Yami! Help! Jou!"

The sound of Marik's sinister laughter rang in Yugi's ears as the boy ran further into the labyrinth of identical hallways, constantly calling the names of the two people he thought were the only ones he could trust.

Right then Yugi ran into another person for the second time within a short period of time. Thinking he had somehow managed to run into Marik again Yugi jumped away from the body but instead of Marik's rough hand, a smaller and gentler one came to grasp his upper arm. This notion immediately brought Yugi's eyes up and the small boy was relieved to see Jou looking at him in a worried manner.

"Yugi?" the blond questioned in a bewildered tone of voice. "What's up Yugi? Why are you freaking out like this?"

"Hide me!" Yugi cried out desperately and Jou frowned deeply at him. The blond still turned his head to the slightly before pulling open a door right next to him. Yugi briefly noticed that the door had been slightly ajar, and assumed that Jou had been inside the room before he had come out to see what Yugi had been screaming out. The blond pulled Yugi into the room and closed the door behind them with a metallic click.

Glancing quickly around the room Yugi recognized it to be a bedroom. It was richly furnished and clearly lived in, which was visible from the way there was a shirt thrown over the back of one of the chairs. There were also a couple of books on a table on the side, one of them having a paper marker sticking out from between the pages.

Not wanting to intrude on someone else's territory Yugi stood near the doorway as he watched Jou make his way to the large, king-sized bed and crawling on top of it. Only then Yugi noticed that the blond was wearing a pair of pajamas, a clear sign that he had been sleeping before he had come check up on Yugi. As the blond curled up on the sheets Yugi noticed that there was someone else in the bed, someone who was sleeping very deeply.

"Come on closer, Yugi, and tell me what's wrong", Jou spoke gently before yawning widely. Yugi did as he was told, all the while keeping his wary gaze fixed on the person lying in bed with the blond. When Yugi was standing next to the bed he saw that the other person was a young man with exceptionally neat brown hair.

"Come on, Yugi", Jou told the smaller human again. "Sit down."

"But what about…" Yugi started, giving a pointed look to the sleeping brunet. There was no doubt about who he was. Judging from the way Jou had curled up on his chest, the man had to be Seto, the demon Jou had agreed to mate.

"Seto can be a really heavy sleeper once he falls asleep", Jou assured the shorter boy. "He won't wake up if you sit down right there next to him. I'm too comfortable to just leave this spot unless you have a big problem."

Yugi shrugged his shoulders after a short moment, finally climbing down on top of the mattress and crossing his legs as he sat down. The small boy looked over to Jou to see the brown eyes looking at him expectantly, like a big friendly dog.

"I ran into a really scary demon in the hallway", Yugi started and Jou's expression seemed to gain an understanding tone to it. "His name was Marik and he really freaked me out. He said he was going to eat me."

"Marik is like that", Jou replied simply and somehow Yugi got the impression that the blond knew what he was talking about. "I don't think he was really going to eat you, he just wanted to scare you. He likes it when people scream and run away at the sight of him." The blond grimaced with distaste. "I should know. He really freaked out when I first came. I was really scared about the supernatural to begin with and then he came and almost gave me a heart attack."

"But you were brought here as a demon's mate", Yugi spoke out in wonderment. "Does that mean you were scared of Seto as well?" It was a comforting thought, if Jou had found love in his fear for Seto. It gave him hope in his own apprehension towards Yami.

Jou only shook his head, causing Yugi to become slightly disappointed, and then replied: "I couldn't really fear Seto at any point. Of course his strength intimidated me at first but when I was faced with a demon like Marik I actually ran to him right away."

As soon as Jou spoke that last sentence Yugi remembered how he had also called for Yami. The demon's name had been the first one to come into his mind in his time of need. Perhaps, Yugi was not as afraid of Yami as he had thought.

"I have to wonder", Yugi muttered thoughtfully. "How did you come to meet Seto if you were so apprehensive about the supernatural? Were you also caught as dinner?"

A strange look came on Jou's face then, like the blond wanted to correct Yugi's statement in some manner. The look disappeared quickly, however, as the blond started to speak: "It's a rather peculiar story, I guess…"

"Would you care to share it?" Yugi questioned and Jou grinned at him brightly before replying: "Of course." Yugi moved around a bit to make sure he was sitting comfortably and then Jou began his tale.


	16. Seto's Love

Chapter Sixteen: Seto's Love

My life wasn't really the positive kind before Seto. I think that this change might actually be an improvement.

"Why do you say that?" Yugi questioned curiously. "I mean, you can't leave this place. I know I can't."

No, I can't leave. Still, being trapped here is better than being trapped in a life that made me unhappy. I…my dad was an alcoholic and it was really hard for mom, my sister Shizuka and me. My parents were constantly arguing, yelling at each other over the smallest of things. I was really frustrated by it and stayed away from home as much as I could.

_I felt guilty about not being there to support my family when things were so difficult. I just couldn't take it, you know? I got into fights a lot, trying to release my frustration like that. Mom thought I had joined a gang or something when I kept coming back home all bruised up. That was the thing that seemed to help my parents connect again; figuring out what to do with me. They were so busy scolding me that they forgot all about yelling at each other on a daily basis. I though it was the conclusion to all our problems and I continued acting the way I did, happy to see my parents holding up a united front._

_Of course, such a stupid approach was doomed to fail. I didn't really like the person I had become. Everyone either admired or feared my strength and bad attitude. There were some pretty nasty rumours going about, mostly about me really being in a gang. Some thought I was mixed up in drugs too._

"Those were all lies, weren't they?" Yugi asked. When Jou nodded in response Yugi continued: "Then why didn't you do anything to deny them?"

No one would have believed me even if I did try to tell the truth. And it wasn't like they walked up to me to accuse me. They just talked behind my back. I was the big, bad and stupid punk whose parents were disappointed in him. I guess that with time I started to believe that myself.

_It's hard to live with self-loathing, Yugi. I should know, since that's exactly what I did. I found myself living off the adrenaline dangerous situations gave me. Now that I look back at some of the things I did, I'm starting to believe that I wanted to get hurt, maybe even killed._

_Don't look at me like that, Yugi. I'm alright now. Seto made it all better, in a way. You see, Yugi, when someone likes you for you who are, you start to like yourself as well. If the people around you say nasty things about you, you start to believe them but that also works the other way around. If someone is constantly telling you how magnificent you are, you start to believe it, little by little._

"Seto has called you magnificent?" Yugi repeated as he looked at the demon in question. "He looks so…cold. It's rather hard to believe."

It's not like I would use a word like that on my own. He did really say that. It was soon after he brought me here to this house.

"How did you two run into each other anyway?" Yugi said, tilting his head to the side. "Were you going to become demon food?"

No, I wasn't going to get eaten. I met Seto when I was out in the night trying to get myself beaten up once again. Seto was out as well. I think he had been arguing with Yami because of mating season. Seto never told me any of the details. Still, I ran into this really weird guy with dripping wet here. His skin looked green and he attacked before I even had a chance to start anything with him. He looked really scrawny but he tossed me right into a wall like I weighted nothing to him.

_It hurt a lot and I was starting to grow scared. The guy had suddenly sprouted long, claw-like nails from his fingers and his eyes were glowing. Not just reflecting light in an odd matter, they were really glowing like they were lit from the inside._

_I was hauled upwards by the thing again and it slammed me into the wall again. Then it bared its sharp teeth at me and said something about me going to be a very delicious piece of meat._

_Freaked out would have been a real understatement of how I felt right then. I was so scared that I could have fainted. I probably would have if it had not been for Seto stumbling in on the scene._

_Seto was in a really bad mood and wanted to take it out on somebody. He says that that was the only reason he stopped to take care of the creature threatening me. He grabbed it from the back and yanked it off of me and then he proceeded to beat the living daylights out of the thing._

_It was amazing. I'd never seen anyone so strong before and I was actually rather intimidated when this supposed stranger turned out to be stronger than freaky monster dude. I couldn't really be blamed when I simply sat on the ground and watched how this completely normal-looking fellow beat up a vicious monster, right?_

"I would have been stunned too", Yugi confessed with a nod. "So, what happened then?"

Well, Seto of course won. The monster guy took off in a dead run and Seto didn't seem to be in the mood to chase after him. Instead he turned his attention to me. You know what was the first thing he said to me? He asked why I wasn't running already.

I wasn't about to take a comment like that standing down. I told him that I was no coward and showed him just that, even though attacking him was not all that good of an idea. He had me pressed against a wall before I could land a simple punch. He was so close to me and I could see his sharp fangs. I immediately realized that I was dealing with another monster. It did not take a genius to figure that one out.

I asked him what the hell he was and he said it was no business of a weak and pathetic human. I tried to hit him again, yelling that I was not weak or pathetic. He just grabbed my fist and leaned in closer, so close that I could feel the warmth of his body against my skin. He said that I was probably the only exception.

It all happened so fast. At first I was being scared to death by this human-looking monster and then the next second I was being kissed by him. I guess it was hormones or something but the moment he was done with bruising my lips he grabbed me into his arms and took flight.

You look funny like that, Yugi, but seriously; it's not that uncommon. At least, it's not uncommon for demons to do stuff like that. The life here with Yami and the rest has been the only life Seto has known, so he didn't realize that I might actually have a family to which I might want to return.

"Did you?" Yugi questioned carefully. "Want to return, I mean?"

I…I wanted to make sure Shizuka was alright. And give her a proper good bye. Still, I prefer it here, especially after I realized just how much Seto wants me in his life.

Yugi smiled at the sweetness of the confession but jumped in fright when a third, deep voice suddenly spoke: "You want me too, pup."

Instantly Yugi's eyes fell on Seto, who was now fully awake and running his hands up and down Jou's back. The blond did not seem startled, but rather cuddled closer to the brunet and muttered softly: "I never said I didn't."

A deep blush spread on Yugi's cheeks when he watched one of Seto's hand slip underneath Jou's shirt while the other grabbed the blond's behind. It was with his eyes wide in shock that Yugi mumbled: "A-a…I'm Yugi."

Seto's deep blue eyes focused on the small human instantly. The brunet's gaze seemed to look right into his soul as the demon spoke: "You're that boy Yami wishes to mate. I'm Seto. Jou is my mate."

"God, you are so possessive", Jou mumbled into Seto's shirt, his tone sounding rather fond despite the complaining words. There was a deep chuckle from Seto before the brunet responded: "I can't help it. You're just so delicious that someone might steal you away." And with that the brunet slipped his hand into Jou's pants to grope the blond's buttocks, much to Yugi's horror.

"Seto!" Jou exclaimed as he tried to pull away from the brunet's hold. "We have a guest!"

"Right", Seto spoke in a displeased manner before turning his eyes to Yugi again. "Will you leave or would you prefer to stay and watch? I don't care either way."

There was a squeak from Jou but Yugi did not pay any attention to it as he jumped off the bed and spoke quickly: "I'm leaving." And with that the small human ran out of the room, managing to close the door behind him right after the first moan from Jou.

Seriously, even being scared by Marik was better than getting scarred by that.


	17. Dance Dance

Chapter Seventeen: Dance, Dance

A week had passed since Yugi had heard the story of how Jou ended up in the house. It had been a long week, though, since Yugi had spent it trying to avoid running into Yami as much as he could. The human really needed the time to himself as he tried to make up his mind about if he wanted to become Yami's mate or not.

Even though the week had been straining, that did not mean that nothing had happened to make the time pass. Jou and Seto had been working hard to get ready for their mating show that was going to take place that night. Because of the big event, the house had been getting a lot of guests, of which many seemed to be friends and only one or two were actually family. One of the first guests arrive had been Seto's younger brother, named Mokuba. The young demon and Jou got a long right away, much to Seto's happiness. But with Yugi's thoughts constantly on the nearing mating show, the human was also thinking about what Yami had asked of him a lot more than he would have wanted to, especially since he was still unable to make up his mind.

'Yami is a great guy and many would simply love to have him as their life mate', Yugi thought for what seemed like the hundredth time that week. 'But do I love him? Do I want to be his life mate?'

Even though Yugi tried to stay away from Yami, the two would still see each other. Yugi knew that it hurt Yami when Yugi didn't seem to want to be around the demon. But Yugi also knew that Yami understood that Yugi's behaviour was brought out by his indecisiveness. Because of this Yami did not pressure Yugi to spend time with him and the time they did spend together was very little. Most of the time Yami would simply tell Yugi of recent events in the house, like who was coming to the mating show. One of the few exceptions had been when Yami had told Yugi where his room was in case Yugi needed to find him for one reason or other. But, usually when the two ran into each other they did not say much if anything to each other.

That day Yugi had stayed inside his room so that he could help Jou get ready for the mating show. The two humans had made an agreement of the time Jou would arrive into Yugi's room. Jou was actually due to arrive soon and Yugi was getting nervous. The thing was, Yugi didn't really know what was going to happen during the mating show, so he had no idea how he was supposed to help Jou.

Just as Yugi was thinking about that, the door of the room opened and Yugi looked into that direction to see no other enter than the blond he had just been thinking about. As soon as Jou had stepped into the room he started to speak: "Hey, how are things going Yugi?"

The question had Yugi once again thinking of his own inability to make up his mind about mating Yami and he felt saddened again. Jou noticed Yugi's bad mood instantly and spoke out in a comforting tone of voice: "That bad huh. Have you given any thought to becoming Yami's mate at all?"

"Of course I have", Yugi insisted desperately. "But, even though I keep asking myself what I want I just can't make up my mind. Yami is nice and I know most demons wouldn't have given me the choice he gave me but I just can't decide." Feeling ashamed and feeling like a child for not making his decision, Yugi looked down at the carpeted floor.

There was a thoughtful silence before Jou answered: "Well, maybe the mating show tonight will help you out." The blond smiled in his typical happy manner. "Seto once told me that sometimes when demons have a hard time on deciding if they want to be mated or not, they attend a mating show and it helps them. To mate or not to mate, one way or the other they make up their mind a lot more easier after seeing someone else become mated." The blond shrugged his shoulders, like Yugi had asked him a question. "I don't know how that really works but Seto said that you would have to see it to understand it." Yugi finally looked up at the blond to see that he was blushing. "Seto is so smart", Jou said softly. "I'm lucky to have him."

Yugi found himself smiling slightly at the happiness Jou was displaying so openly but he actually gave some serious thought to the things the blond had said. It might actually do Yugi some good to see a real mating show; Yugi was going to do just that. But first he would have to help Jou get ready for the mating show or there would be no show to go see.

"Okay", Yugi started, curling his mouth into a stronger smile. "I don't know what I am feeling right now but if you think that watching the mating show will help then I will do it." Yugi did not have to force his smile anymore when Jou grinned at him widely. "But first we need to get you ready. I want to know a few things at first, though. I've been wondering for quite some time now what exactly happens in the mating show and how I can help you exactly. It might actually be useful information later on." Now it was Yugi's turn to blush. "You know, just in case I do decide to get mated."

Not commenting, Jou just looked at Yugi for a moment before smiling and starting: "Well, the thing I need help with is putting on the clothing for tonight and as for what a happens during the mating..." The blond frowned briefly as he thought about his answer. "A mating show is just that, a show. It's been the same for thousands of years, from the times of the first demons. It symbolises the key aspects of demons' mating, according to Seto." Jou looked at Yugi in a questioning manner, to see if the other human was following. Yugi smiled and nodded his head in understanding and Jou continued: "The first aspect is love. I dance to show how I feel about Seto. The better I do and the more he likes then the more we love each other.

"Then comes the second aspect: security. That's when Seto is going to fight against an opponent, another demon or something else, to show how strong he is and how he will keep me from harm." A giddy smile spread on Jou's face then, a clear sign that the next part was probably the one he was looking forward to the most. "The last part will be the dance of love, which we dance together with each other. It symbolises union, the last part of the mating show. Seeing the last part is the thing that is said to help a demon make up their mind."

When Jou was finished with the explanation, he set down a bundle of clothing that Yugi just realized the blond had been holding the whole time during their conversation. Yugi took the clothes from Jou as the blond started pulling off his shirt in order to change. Yugi glanced down at the clothes in his hands, not wanting to be as rude as to stare at his friend while he undressed.

The bundle was light on Yugi's hands and the human realized that there was not very much fabric, so that ruled out the possibility of the clothing containing any kind of a robe or cape. It was probably a good thing, since such an outfit would be difficult to dance in. The outfit was made of the smoothest silk Yugi had ever come across and on top of the bundle of clothing there rested a long scarf. The scarf was soft blue and the rest of the outfit was deep blue and golden and the both colors suited Jou's hair perfectly in Yugi's opinion.

Yugi did not get to make any more analysis on the clothing when Jou pointed out that he was ready to put the clothes on. Without any further delay the two started on getting Jou into the outfit and ready for the mating show. Yugi also noticed why Jou needed help butting the clothes on. The clothes had many parts in them that needed to be fastened by another person since all the binds were located on the back. Jou would also need help in taking the outfit off if he did not want to tear it and Yugi was not naïve enough to think that the blond would not get all the help that he needed from Seto.

Later that same night Yugi had ended up in a big room. The room was where the mating show was going to take place. There was a very large and round table in the middle of the room. There were chairs set around the tables, or which some had been placed on top of platforms of various heights. Yugi was sitting in on of the higher ones, right next to Yami and also a couple of other demons. One of the demons Yugi recognized to be Marik while the other one was not someone Yugi remembered meeting. But, even without knowing who the other demon was, Yugi knew that he must have been the last of the four masters of the house. All the other seats in the room were taken as well, and the room was full of demons that were all were waiting for the show to begin.

All at once all the lights in the room went out at once. Immediately afterwards the lights came back on, only to focus completely on the table in the middle. Jou was now standing in the middle of the table, dressed up in the clothing Yugi had helped the blond dress in. The deep blue really looked good on Jou, the golden trims of the outfit shimmering softly as they reflected light.

A couple of moments passed before a soft melody started to play in the room. At the moment the music started Jou began to dance around. Yugi watched in awe as his friend moved to the beat of the song, moving in such a delicate manner that Yugi had not thought the tough blond capable of it. The dance was beautiful, full of love and skill. All too soon in Yugi's opinion the music started to fade way and Jou's dance slowed down before finally coming to an end at the last, soft note.

The lights turned all off again and in the dark Yugi contemplated on the feeling's Jou's dance had woken in him. He knew that just looking at his friend dancing the way he had had moved him greatly and also made him feel like wanting to dance like that too. A few more moments passed, during which Yugi dwelled on those thoughts before the lights came back on again. This time Seto and another demon stood on the table. Both of them were in full demon form, with claws, wings and the like out, and looking ready to fight. Even though the opponent looked fierce it was not long after the beginning of the fight that it came to an end with Seto being the winner. Seto had truly wiped the floor with the other demon and it was really amazing to see how strong the demon master was. It made Yugi wonder if Yami was that strong as well, or if the crimson-eyed demon was actually even stronger.

That time around the lights did not go out but stayed on. Yugi watched Jou climb on top of the table, his hand grasped firmly inside Seto's own as the demon helped him up. Together the two moved to stand in the middle of the table. Then Jou moved close to Seto, settling his body between Seto's shoulders and legs. They looked like they could not get any closer as they held each other and Yugi found himself wishing to be held like that by Yami.

Then a song started to play and Jou and Seto started to move to the melody. To Yugi, it looked like both human and demon were dancing as one. The dance itself consisted mostly of slow, swaying movements, and to Yugi, it looked like the two where having sex on their feet, or at least were engaged in foreplay. Still, there was a feeling of love behind every caress that was shared between the two. The more Yugi watched the couple the more he found himself wanting to do that same thing. But it was not as much the desire to simply do it, but who he wanted to do it with. And Yugi wanted to do it with Yami.

Yugi's lips turned into a blissful smile as the boy thought: 'I want, no need to be with Yami. I love him and I want to be his mate. I want to be the one up there dancing for and with Yami.'

Even with those thoughts Yugi did not yet realize that he finally had the answer to the question he had been asking himself for days. Yugi decided that he would let Yami know that he was ready to be mated that very same night, and he had the perfect plan to do that.

Darth's Notes: KCRose is having some computer problems, so at the moment this is the only version of chapter 17 available. The AFF update is something that has to be waited for. She wanted me to inform you all of the fact that her computer is broken at the moment, keeping her from accessing the story. She also wanted me to forward her apologies to everyone for any inconvenience.


	18. Yugi's Decision

Dear Darth,

Chapter Eighteen: Yugi's Decision

After the mating show, during the last hours of the day Yami wandered around the hallways instead of being inside his room. He was walking around and thinking about everything that had happened since Yugi had come into his life. It seemed like they had first met an eternity ago but truth be told it had only been mere weeks ago.

'I remember seeing him sleeping by the water the day I met him', Yami thought to himself. 'He had looked so happy and unaware that his life was going to end up like this. He never expected a demon to want him as a mate, or being taken to this house by hunters and put in a cage like an animal…' A soft sigh escaped from between Yami's lips. 'I just hope that he well never hate me for what has happened to him. I wonder if the mating show helped him to finally make up his mind.'

At that last thought Yami looked around to find himself in one of the few hallways that were rarely used. The reason that the hallway in question was almost never used was because it was used as storage space for magical and potentially dangerous items. Something completely safe-looking like boxes could eat you with the right spell cast on them. The potential threat had Yami turning around and going back to his own room with quick strides. Just as he rounded the corner to the hallway along which all the masters' bedrooms, his eyes fell on Yugi, the human standing right outside of his room.

The sight of the boy was unexpected and immediately had the demon wondering what Yugi was doing out here, not to mention so late at night. His little one should have been in bed a long time ago.

Walking up to Yugi's side Yami asked: "Are you okay little one? Why are you wandering the hallways so late?" When he looked Yugi up and down as he spoke, he noticed that Yugi had a pillow in his arms, pressed against his chest tightly. His tone softened considerably as he spoke: "Oh, you can't sleep, is that it?"

Yugi looked glanced around him a couple of times before answering: "Yea, I was having trouble sleeping for some reason and was wondering if you were still up. You once told me I could come here and talk to you about anything." Yugi lowered his gaze at the floor as he continued: "You did not answer when I knocked on the door but I didn't want to go back to my own room." With the boy's face lowered Yami did not see Yugi's expressions at all as the human finished: "It felt wrong to just turn back."

If Yami had looked a little closer at the boy's face he would have seen the blush on Yugi's cheeks, but sadly, he was not looking closely enough and was only aware of how scared Yugi seemed to be at the moment. Yami did note that this time it was not because of him or the house but because of something else. With that thought he made up his mind and said: "Yes, I did say that and as you can see I'm awake." He spread out his arms and smiled at the human. The gesture softened as he continued: "You look like you have something on your mind. Come in and we can talk. That is, if you're okay being in the same room with me alone."

Yugi had, of course, blushed even more when Yami said that last bit. But nonetheless he nodded his head in agreement and said: "Thank you. I really don't mind and I would like to talk to someone."

Nodding his head Yami opened the door to his room and allowed Yugi to walk in first. The demon watched as Yugi went in slowly and then looked around for a bit before walking over to the loveseat. The human took a seat on one side of the seat and lifting his knees to his chest Yugi looked back at Yami. The demon took that as the cue to sit down himself. He took a seat on chair near Yugi and observed Yugi silently, waiting for the boy to start speaking.

There was silence in the room a while longer, before Yugi finally opened his mouth and spoke: "You know, the first time I came here I was sacred of everyone. That changed when I talked to Jou and he cleared up some things for me. Jou helped me a great deal back then and I wasn't as sacred of you anymore. I was still sacred of this place, though, as well as not knowing where I was." At that Yugi lowered his feet on the floor, sitting regularly as he laid his pillow on his lap.

Yami just looked at Yugi in silence for a moment before he said: "I think I understand. Anyone would be sacred if they were taken from the life they lived and forced to live somewhere else." The demon ran a hand through his hair. "I'm fully aware of that and I felt really sorry for that mistake and wanted to make things right. That is why I gave you the choice to leave. It was all unfair to you and I would not want to force my mate to stay with me."

"I know all of that. And you really are a great guy. But still, after the mating show everything just seemed to click into place, you know?" Yugi seemed like he was finally starting to fall asleep as he spoke. The fact that the other was falling asleep in his seat became apparent as the boy started to slur out his words.

Making up his mind to just let Yugi go off to dream land, Yami decided to speak his own part right away: "Yea, I know what you mean. It was like that the first time I saw you. Suddenly I felt like I knew so much more without knowing anything at all at the same time. That's what you mean, right Yugi? Yugi?"

Yugi had fallen asleep on the loveseat with his pillow still in his lap. Smiling ever so slightly Yami got up and walked over to where the human was. Picking him up he looked at Yugi's sleeping face for a moment before moving over to his own bed. Lowering Yugi down on the mattress he tucked his little one in before going back over to one of the chairs to sleep there.

Despite sleeping in what might have been considered a bad position, Yami slept well that night. That was because the demon felt like things where okay when he knew that Yugi was near. And Yugi was sleeping as soundly as Yami. It was one of the better nights of sleep he had gotten since coming to the house.

Early the next day Yugi woke up in a room that he did not recognize at first. But when he looked over to the chairs on the side, seeing Yami's familiar form sprawled in one of the chairs, he remembered how he had fallen asleep while talking to Yami in the demon's room but he did not remember climbing into bed.

'Yami must have put me in his bed after I had fallen a sleep in the chair', Yugi concluded in his mind. 'And he took the chair so that I wouldn't get frightened if I happened to wake up in the same bed with him.' The human looked at Yami with a sad yet fond smile, feeling sorry for making the demon lord sleep so uncomfortably. 'I know what my answer is going to be Yami. Just wait until I tell you tonight. I will let you know my final answer soon enough but first I must take care of some things, like talking to Jou.'

Moving as silently as he could Yugi left the room and headed back to his own room where he got ready for the day, one that was certainly going to be eventful. Yugi was feeling excited but he could not help but be nervous as well as he thought: 'I just hope that I can go though with everything. I don't want to make Yami feel like I could never make a good mate for him…'


	19. Yugi's Day

Chapter Nineteen: Going From Bad Day To Good Day

Chapter Nineteen: Yugi's Day

After getting ready for the day Yugi went right to the room Seto and Jou shared. He was just about to knock on the door when it opened and Yugi came face to face with the person that he had come to talk to.

"Hello there Jou", Yugi greeted his friend. He scratched his cheek a bit in an embarrassed gesture as he continued: "Um, I wanted to talk to you about something, if that is okay. If this is a bad time I could come back later."

Jou looked Yugi up and down for a moment before answering: "Hi to you too." The blond grinned then. "It's nice to see you out and about again and no worries, I have all the time in the world to talk right now. Seto will be out until noon so I have some free time on my hands. Come on in and take a seat."

Stepping back into the room some Jou gave Yugi enough room to slip inside the room. Yugi immediately headed to one of the many seats placed in the room. The small human sat down and waited as Jou followed him further into the room and seated himself in a chair opposite to Yugi's own. It took Yugi a moment to start speaking and when he did, he spoke the one thing that he wanted to say, for once being blunt about something: "I have made up my mind. I have decided to become Yami's mate."

Staring at Yugi for a while in silence the blond finally smiled widely and spoke out in an amused tone of voice: "Well it's about time. I know Yami is going to be one happy demon when he hears about this." The taller teen tilted his head to the side slightly. "Or have you told him this yet?"

"Not yet", Yugi replied with a slight shake of his head. "I wanted to ask you about how you think I should go about it and I would also like to know about anything I might need to do before the mating show." That last part had Yugi blushing as he directed his gaze to the floor between him and Jou.

Jou nodded his head in understanding before starting to speak: "Well, putting on that outfit he gave you would be a good start. But I would like to know if you have thought of when and where you were planning to tell him, if you have planned this at all."

"I wanted to tell him tonight in his room", Yugi answered simply before frowning in puzzlement when he thought about the blond's first statement. "But why do I need to put on the outfit he gave me? I mean, I know it will tell him that I want to be his mate but why is it so important? Why can't I just say the words to him?" Yugi looked back up at Jou and waited to hear what the other had to say.

There was a thoughtful look on Jou's face as the blond regarded the shorter human silently before speaking out: "If that is how you want to go about then I think that I will be enough if you just wait for him in his room with the clothes on. And as to why you need to wear them in the first place, that's another demon custom. You see, some demons come from families that pass down mating clothes that are to be given to the demon's mate as a sign of welcoming his mate into his family. Mostly the custom is only part of the high-ranking demon families. The gifting of the clothes is a way of showing the power of the family that the demon had behind him. At least that's what Seto told me about it when I asked him."

Yugi paused for a few moments and thought to himself: 'So Yami is part of a high-ranking family. I know I love him, so if the custom is that important to him, I will wear the clothes for him.' Out loud the short boy said: "Okay, I understand. I still need your help, however. I don't want Yami to know what is going on before it's the time for my confession. There is still something I would like to know: if we are both guys how is his family going to grow?"

"I know something about that. Even if not all the details", Jou replied. "You see, after you become mates you will be able to have his kids. I don't know the exact way it's going to become possible for us to carry children but Seto did not seem worried when we talked about it a few days before the mating show." The blond paused and grinned at Yugi. "Would you like to hear what he said?" The blond's expression turned expectant then and Yugi nodded. Jou thought for a moment, recalling the memory, before speaking: "The topic came up when me and Seto were getting ready for bed one night…"

Flashback

_Jou allowed his head to roll to the side as he rested it against Seto's shoulder. He was sitting in the demon's lap as Seto traced slow circles on his stomach with his fingertips. A slow smile spread on the blond's lips before he spoke to Seto: "I can see that you can hardly wait to be mated."  
_

"_Oh?" Seto questioned with a lifted eyebrow as he spread his palm against Jou's shirt, keeping it in place on the human's stomach. "What makes you think that?"  
_

"_You're constantly touching or staring at my stomach", Jou replied and placed a hand on top of Seto's. "Even now you're doing it."  
_

"_I'm just thinking about things", Seto snapped defensively, a faint blush staining his cheeks. Jou smiled fondly at the brunet and spoke with a bright laugh: "Yea, you're thinking about our future." The blond felt his own cheeks heat up. "I'd like it if we had a girl."  
_

"_Then we will keep trying until we get one, no matter how many boys we have before her", Seto said in his typical no-nonsense manner. Jou only giggled uncharacteristically in response as he wrapped his arms around the man he loved before speaking: "I would love any child we had together Seto, regardless the gender."  
_

"_I understand that", Seto answered while hugging Jou back. "I simply want as many children as possible."  
_

"_Two, Seto", Jou insisted in a suddenly serious tone of voice. "Three tops." There was no way he was going through any more pregnancies than that. Nope, no way.  
_

"_Alright then", Seto agreed, much to Jou's relief.  
_

_End of Flashback_

"That's such a sweet story", Yugi confessed with a smile that showed the blond just how happy he was for his friend. Jou smiled back at him before speaking: "Isn't it?" The blond laughed some and then continued: "I'll do anything I can to help you out. Just tell me what you need me to do." With that said Yugi and Jou started planning for later that night. Later on Seto came back and the two humans spent a while talking with the brunet, after which they started working on getting Yugi into the clothing Yami had given the shorter human.

"I can see why you would need a little help with this", Jou spoke in a playful tone of voice. "It has even more ties in the back than that one you helped me put on for my mating show." The blond snickered then. "You would never be able to tie or untie this thing by yourself Yugi. At least, you can't do it with those short arms of yours."

"I'm not the one who picked it", Yugi pointed out with a pout. "The only reason I'm putting it on in the first place is because Yami wants me to. They might look sexy but if Yami wants to untie them only to get sex then he is in for a rude awakening. I will be more than happy to show him where I stand in this. Just because I have agreed to be his mate does not meant that I want to go all the way so soon." When Yugi said that Jou was just done with the last tie on the outfit and Yugi turned to face his friend with a giggle.

"You say that now but you just wait, Yug", Jou warned in a low tone. "Yami and you will be going at it before you know what hit ya. After all, you love him and for demons like Yami it's important to mate as soon as they can. After all, his mating season is going to be soon and then what are you going to do?" Jou checked Yugi over with a critical eye before nodding his head at a job well done.

"I know his season is coming up", Yugi muttered. "You told me that some time ago. But do all demons mate before the mating show takes place?" Yugi questioned in a wondering tone. "I mean, isn't the mating show like a marriage ceremony? It would make more sense if the actual mating happened afterwards."

"It is best to do so. If you don't make love before the day of the show then it is more likely that something bad will happen", Jou spoke in a sad tone when the blond thought about all the things he had been told about and everything he had read concerning the matter.

"Bad things?" Yugi questioned, wanting to hear some elaboration when he saw how upset his friend seemed to be be.

"Yea, for example it will hurt a lot if your body is inexperienced when you consummate your bond. Demon mating always includes a lot of sex, Yugi. You're going to need the experience", Jou explained in a stern tone of voice. "Not only that, but other things can happen too. Many demons that didn't make love before the mating show have ended up losing the feelings they had felt towards their mate earlier. Then there is the fact that you run the risk of not being able to ever have kids and giving birth will become more difficult as well. It might become so bad that you won't survive the childbirth. This has happened many times and only a few have ever been able to get away with not making love before the night of the mating show.

"Yugi, this is something you really need to think about before making a too hasty decision. I'm not saying that you have to do it right away, just do it before the mating show is all." Jou looked very serious as he said this but then the gloomy atmosphere was broken by a noise echoing from somewhere inside the house.

Quickly grapping a robe and putting it on Yugi ran out of the room. Running down the many hallways and staircases the human arrived at the front hall, his eyes first falling on the large from doors. Then the boy lowered his gaze to the floor and saw two people rolling on the floor in a manner that looked just like fighting. One of the participants Yugi recognized right away as Marik. The other fighter looked a lot like Marik, even though he was easily recognized as a different person from his slimmer body.

At first Yugi was completely convinced that the two were fighting but the thought went flying out the window when Yugi saw the unknown person get up off the floor for a moment. Marik's voice sounded disappointed as he shouted: "You're not going anywhere!" The stranger actually came down again but again Marik complained: "No, don't do that!" It took a moment for Yugi to realize that the smaller blond had slipped his hand inside Marik's pants.

As soon as the other did this Marik grabbed his hand and started taking it out as he spoke sternly: "Would you just wait for a moment. I told you to stop!" The other had tried to get his other hand down Marik's pants as well, only to have it grabbed as well. After that Marik rolled them over so that he was pinning the smaller male to the floor.

Not able to watch the play going on any longer Yugi went back up the stair just as Yami was coming down them. The two passed each other without a word and Yugi guessed that Yami was too much in a hurry to find out what the ruckus in the front hall was about.

'I'm glad that I had the robe on' Yugi thought when he entered his room. 'If I had been parading around without it, all my plans would have gotten blown away. I have to be more careful if I want Yami to stay in the dark until tonight.'

The rest of the day Yugi avoided running into Yami the best he could and by the time the demons were having dinner down stairs Yugi sneaked into Yami's room to wait until the crimson-eyed demon was done. Once there, however, he found he needed to use the rest room and decided to use Yami's. He decided that it would be okay, considering their future together. Soon enough the small boy would be sharing Yami's bathroom all the time.

Once Yugi was done he came out to the supposedly empty room, only to feel like someone was watching him. The human's gaze went over to the doorway of the room and Yugi found himself staring at no other than Yami. In shock the boy could only think: 'Oh no, what am I going to do now?' Suddenly, the human did not have any idea about what to do. All of his carefully laid out plans were forgotten.


	20. Yami's Day

Chapter Twenty: Yami s Day

Chapter Twenty: Yami's Day

When Yami woke up, it was to find out that Yugi had already left his room before the demon's arrival there. Still, for once Yami was not worried. He was actually happy because of Yugi's visit to his rooms the previous night. The demon had decided that a step forward was always a good thing, even if it was a small one. At least Yugi felt comfortable enough to come to him and talk to him.

After getting up from bed Yami prepared himself for the day. And what a day it turned out to be, even if Yami was not aware of that upon his moment of waking up. Yami spent most of the morning trying to locate Yugi, and every time he found out that he had just missed him or that the human had not been seen in that area of the house. It had to be a record; it was not even noon yet and Yami was having an extremely bad day.

When Yami had talked with Seto the red-eyed demon had gotten the impression that the taller male knew something Yami did not. So, after the discussion Yami started off towards Yugi's room to check if the boy had returned while he had been going through the rest of the house. Yami's bad mood only increased during lunch and soon it was already noon without a single sight of Yugi. Right when the clock informed Yami of this matter, the demon wished it had not, because immediately afterwards he heard a lot of yelling coming from below.

Yami followed the direction the shouts were coming from, their angry tones signalling that there was a big fight going on. As the demon went walked down a staircase, he came across Yugi, who went right past him to the upper floors, apparently wanting to get away from the fight. Yami preferred it that way, for some of the yells could be identified as Marik's and Marik yelling was never a good thing. Whenever Marik and yelling were put together, it created trouble for most of the household, Yami above others since he would have to fix things.

The words the two were speaking were not clear but Yami was able to catch bits and pieces of Marik's voice saying thing like: "You're not going anywhere!", "No, don't do that!", and: "Would you just wait for a moment. I told you to stop!"

Finally arriving at the bottom of the stairs Yami walked into the front hall only to see what looked like two Mariks. When he looked at the two move closely, though, Yami realized that the resemblance was not as stunning as the one between himself and Yugi or between Bakura and Ryou.

Yami waited only for a moment, that giving Marik enough time to try to pin his smaller look-a-like down. Then he walked up to the two and glowered at them from his temporary position of being higher. Marik looked up when he noticed Yami's shadow looming over him, deep purple blinking up at Yami as he realized just who had arrived at the scene.

"Look, Yami", the tan demons started as he moved one of his hands to pet the frailer looking male beneath him. "I found a pretty kitty like you did. Well, your little pretty isn't exactly like Malik, nor is he as pretty as Malik kitty. Still, I think the main idea is still the same." Marik flashed Yami a deliriously happy grin, like nothing could be wrong in the world.

Yami had a different view on the matter of things being right or not. His face burned with anger as he bellowed: "MARIK! JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU DOING?" Yami's voice seemed to shake the entire house with its volume.

Marik actually had the grace to look apologetic at the anger he had brought out of Yami by taking a human into the house. The demon actually sounded sad as he said: "I just want Malik petty as my mate." He looked at Yami pleadingly. "You and Seto have humans for mates why can't I?"

"First off Yugi is not my mate", Yami spoke sternly, even as his own mind added a silent 'Yet.' Yami turned his attention back to Marik before saying: "And second, you just took him without asking if he even wanted to go with you. For all you know his family might come looking for him. What would we do if that happened? Now because of your thoughtlessness we have-"

Yami did not get to finish his speech before he was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. First the demon looked around before realizing that the sound had come from the boy that Marik had brought in. Yami turned his eyes to the human who did not look like he was frightened at all, like kidnapped humans usually did. The blond just looked irritated.

The soft violet eyes narrowed even further before the human started to speak: "In case you can't see the obvious, you just got in the way of mine and Marik's fun. And for you information, my name is Malik and he did ask me, weeks ago actually. My family knows about my decision and they are all very happy for us and will not be coming to look for me." The human actually bared his teeth at Yami then. "Anything else?" The boy, now known as Malik, then turned his gaze back to his soon to be demon mate.

"What is going on?" Yami managed to utter out before running a hand through his hair. "You know what? Right now I couldn't really care less. I have important matters to attend to." He managed to shoot Marik a look that still held the authority of a strong demon, though. "Remember, Marik, that I will be waiting for a proper explanation of how this came to be later on, you got that?" Waiting long enough to see Marik nod, Yami then turned around to pursuit Yugi.

Sadly, Yami ended up chasing after Yugi in a similar manner to that same morning for the rest of the day, before finally returning to his own room, utterly exhausted. He was tired from looking around for Yugi all day and having to find out that Marik, and Mailk he supposed, had been up to this whole time without anyone else in the house knowing.

Yami was so deep in his thoughts that he was caught completely off guard when he saw Yugi come out of his bathroom. This was the last place he would have expected to find Yugi and so he was too startled to notice Yugi's outfit at first but when he did see Yugi's garments, he became all the more amazed and confused.

'Yugi is in my room', Yami thought to himself in awe. 'And…he's wearing the mating clothing I gave him.' Yami felt his throat tighten. 'Yugi wants to be my mate.'


	21. Surprise and New Mates

Chapter Twenty-One: Surprise and New Mates

It was too much. Never before had Yami experienced such joy in his life. He was unable to stop the tears that came to his eyes and fell down his cheeks. Oh, he could not understand what he could have done to deserve this gift that had now presented itself before him. His wavering breaths caused him to gasp.

Yugi was looking at him in shock and what looked like fear. But, Yami knew that Yugi had made this decision carefully and that he could fear Yami anymore if he had taken this choice. Which, in turn, meant that something else was causing the human to hesitate now. Maybe, he was just as unsure about his next action as Yami was.

The next thing Yami was aware of was that Yugi had come to his and was caressing his face gently with his soft hands. Those beautiful amethyst eyes looked at Yami in concern as the sweet voice of the human questioned: "Is something wrong, Yami? Why are you crying?"

"Tears of happiness, Yugi", Yami replied, reaching up to grasp one of Yugi's hands in his right one. "They are just tears of absolute happiness Yugi, nothing more."

"Oh", Yugi breathed out, blushing slightly. He offered Yami a weak smile as he spoke quietly: "Surprise?"

Yugi's hands fell on Yami's shoulders as the demon wrapped his arms around the human's body. Yami Buried his face into Yugi's soft hair before murmuring: "And what a wonderful surprise it was."

They stood like that for a while together, simply holding onto each other. It was all Yami had been hoping for, but still it was not all he needed. He was burning inside his chest and his fingers were itching. His stomach was doing flips without any apparent reason and Yami whimpered into Yugi's long locks of hair.

"Yami, you aren't in pain, are you?" Yugi asked carefully and the other's care seemed to make the ache inside Yami even stronger. It did not take Yami a long time to realize what was going on, especially when he felt his eyelids grow heavy and his whole body turn burning hot.

"Yugi", Yami whispered as he allowed his hands to slip down Yugi's slim body. "Yugi, please. Can I make love to you?"

The body inside Yami's embrace tensed as a startled voice gasped out: "What?"

"I need to be able to touch you, Yugi", Yami explained gently. "I need to make love to you."

Yugi stepped away from Yami to look the demon in the eye, and Yami felt like lowering his head in shame. How could he be so selfish when Yugi had already given him so much?

A hand cupped Yami's cheek and crimson eyes met amethyst ones once more. Yugi was biting his lower lip but released it when he had Yami looking at him. Yami's eyes focused on that delicious reddened lip and he almost missed Yugi's words when the human said: "I understand, Yami." The human stepped closer to Yami again, their personal spaces mingling into their shared territory. "I won't say I'm not scared, but I won't say that I don't want this either. I have never done this before but with you, it doesn't seem to be so terrifying after all."

To Yami these words where the sweetest he had ever heard. Not only did Yugi want to be his mate, he was now even letting Yami make love to him. But, Yami still knew that he had to take things slow so as not to frighten his mate-to-be. He took Yugi's hand and led the way over to and onto the bed. Yugi lay down and waited as Yami climbed on top of him.

Then, as gently as he could, he started off by kissing Yugi. It would help Yugi relax when the demon started to kiss up and down Yugi's neck and jaw, trying to find the boy's plusher point. Yami's ministrations were slow as he searched every inch of Yugi's skin for the spot that would have him moaning in no time.

'Now where is it?' Yami thought as he kept moving and was rewarded with the sweetest of sounds when his lips came across the place where the shoulder and neck met. Yugi gave the smallest of moans, one that Yami's keen hearing easily caught on to. The discovery had Yami feeling extremely satisfied with himself and the demon decided that he could never let go of the sweet human in his arms. And with that Yami started to kiss, lick, and suck on that treasured spot.

While Yami focused on pleasuring his lover, Yugi gasped and moaned in the most delicious of ways, finally breathing out words that were music to Yami's ears. The exact wording was lost to Yami, drowned into the waves of moans but Yami did pick up his own name being called, as well as a plead for more. Satisfied with that Yami started to work on opening the ties on Yugi's outfit.

Impatiently Yami tore open the binds on the ties, using both his teeth and hands to get the article of clothing out of his way. One by on all the ties became undone and Yami finally had full access to his little one's bare skin, enjoying the feeling of having that soft, pure skin under his fingertips.

From there on things became hazy for the both of them. Over the actions themselves the two were aware of the storm of strong sensations. Yami would always remember how Yugi tasted on his tongue after coming for the first time that night and even as he could not remember beginning to prepare his love but only how it felt to have Yugi around his fingers. The one moment of clarity was when the demon pulled back to look at Yugi.

There was nothing but trust in Yugi's amethyst eyes, trust that Yami would never hurt him. There was no need for words and soon enough Yami had buried himself all the way deep inside of Yugi waiting for his little one to adjust. He waited until he could feel the cavern around him give out a bit before starting to move, completing the act of showing the extent of their feelings through making love.

That night they both became one with each other for the first time and the last thing either of them remembered before succumbing to the oblivion of sleep was the speaking of words that brought them conclusion: "I love you."

Along with the next morning came sun and a feeling of calmness that had not graced the inhabitants of the house in a long time. And it was in that atmosphere that Yugi woke up to the feeling of slight pain in his lower area and back.

"Ow", the boy muttered a bit absent-mindedly, immediately hearing a second voice speak: "Are you okay, little one? Did I not do things right?" Looking up for a moment Yugi saw the ruby eyes that only a moment ago had been closed to the world open and look at him with worry.

"I'm fine, Yami" Yugi assured the demon. "It just hurts because it was my first time is all." The human smiled nervously at the other male. "Really, I will be alright if I don't walk around for too long." Even with those words of assurance that he was fine Yami would not let Yugi get up from the bed and on the event that Yugi simply had to go somewhere in the house, then Yami would be there to carry Yugi to his destination.

Yugi ended up spending most of the day in bed, in Yami's arms or on Yami's lap. The boy didn't really mind. In fact, they had a lot of fun when Yugi told Yami about his run in with Marik on the first day out of his room. Yami had wanted to kill Marik on the spot but due to Yugi needing him there he decided against it. But Yami had threatened Marik a bit by saying that the other demon would get his for scaring Yugi as soon as the human in question was feeling fine again. In the end the day ended pretty uneventfully by Yugi and Yami both going to bed together.


	22. Family Greetings and a Kidnapping

Chapter 22: Family Greetings And A Kidnapping

It had been a week since Yugi had become his mate and Yami had never been happier than during that time. Things where going well between everyone, actually. Yami had even gotten back at Marik when he pointed out that Marik had gotten Malik knocked up.

'Oh the look on Marik's faces when Malik found out was just too funny', Yami thought to himself gleefully while he made his way to the back gate and the small hut near it, for they had received air mail that same morning. 'The fact that Malik went as far as to kick Marik out of their room made for the perfect topping for the cake too.' At that last thought a couple of very satisfied chuckles came from Yami's mouth.

Making his way down the path across the yard, Yami thought about how he had sent his family a letter a couple of days before, informing them that he had found himself a mate. When he entered the hut he thought: 'I hope that they don't have anything against my mate being a human.' The demon shrugged then, however, deciding that whether or not his family approved had nothing to do with the love shared between him and Yugi. With that thought Yami reached for the bird carrying a letter, a black bird with red-tipped wings. Yami recognized it to be the family bird and hastily tore the envelope open to reveal a letter written in precise, small handwriting.

A relieved sigh escaped from Yami when he instantly recognized the handwriting. Only his sister wrote like that, meaning that the letter was going to be a lot less threatening than if it had been written by his father or grandmother. Satisfied with that thought he started to read:

_Dear Yami,_

_First of all, congratulations for finding a mate. I was very surprised when the first letter from you in months revealed that you had found a life companion for yourself. Grandma is dying to know if you two have any kids on the way. You know how she is about that. However, that doesn't mean that the rest of us aren't interested to know that. Actually, even father wishes to have some light shed on the matter. It is, after all, your duty to carry on the family line. I can't say I envy you, bro._

_Now, I do have something important to write as well, not that exchanging pleasantries isn't important. I actually wrote to tell you and your new mate that father, grandma, cousin Mai and, last but not least, yours truly will be coming to visit in three days time from the day this letter was sent..._

Stopping for a moment to look at the date Yami realized that he had only two days before the impending visit and nearly panicked when he worried about Yugi not being ready to face his family just yet. Shaking his head to dispel his worries he read on.

_We are all happy that you have a mate and we can't wait to meet them. And, since I know you worry about this: father said that he is fine with your mate being a human as long as they will carry your children. I will also give you a warning: mother is having one of her phases again so don't let her around your mate unattended. Mai also sends her love and says that your mate had better be a cute one. Watch out for her as well, unless you want her to tell your mate things that are better not spoken of. Also, you need to take your mate's measurements for grandma and me so that we can start working on their outfit for the mating show._

_Of course, now that you've finally found yourself a mate, father is intent on keeping me safely home while mother keeps on trying to pair me up. Personally I think they should both give it a rest. I will mate when I want to and with whoever I want. Actually, I kind of like Marik's older brother Rishid and it seems that he might return the sentiments. Which is why it's so great that you are getting mated, since I can't get mated before you, the first-born._

_And, since we're on the topic of Rishid, there are some news for Marik as well. His family is going to be coming for a visit along with us all. Rishid actually said that Marik had better have a family of his own under way when he shows up. His younger sisters Bell and Tin are already going on about becoming aunts and his little brother Tonin just wants to see Marik again after such a long time. Isis seems intent on pushing me and Rishid even closer together and she also finds it funny that you and Marik are going to be brother-in-laws soon. If Rishid would just ask me to become his mate, that is._

A shiver a dread went up Yami's spine when he read the last couple of lines. Brother-in-laws? Him and Marik? He was getting a headache even thinking about it. The tan demon was bound to become even more intolerable if they were to become 'brothers'. With that thought Yami read the last paragraph:

_The whole family wishes to send their love to your mate and we also wish to say 'welcome' to the new member of the family. Also, Ella had been asking about you and I bet she would love to come and see your mating show so don't forget about her. And that should be the last of it. I have stuff to take care of and we can talk more when I get there. Bye for now dear brother and give my regards to the person crazy enough to mate you._

_With Love,_

_Your Little Sister Darth_

Tucking away the letter Yami swiftly made his way back to the house, his thoughts preoccupied with everything he had just read. His attention was snatched away by a loud bang that came through the door and Yami quickly pushed the door open to witness complete chaos.

Malik had managed to find a frying pan from somewhere and was using it on Marik and, judging from the way Marik kept trying to get away from the swinging human, the demon had already received a couple of painful blows. Yugi was standing near the left hallway, looking like he was about to cry. Bakura was there as well and seemed to be the least of Yami's worries, even though the white-haired demon was holding a human in his arms. Yami simply was not in the mood to deal with Bakura as well, though he did recognize the human to be the boy from that store, Ryou. And, judging from the way the human was not reacting to the racket Malik and Marik were keeping, the boy was a very heavy sleeper and Bakura had knocked him out.

Directing his gaze on the two tan males, Yami decided that they would probably be his first priority. Property damage was not something he wanted and it would be easier to calm Yugi down once the circus was over. And as for Bakura… Ugh, he would think about that when he had time for the kidnapping psycho. Now he had a house to save.

Darth's Notes: Now, I will have you all know that Yami's sister is not a self-insertion, not in the full sense of the term. The original author, KCRose, wished to name Yami's younger sister after me and I am not the type to refuse such a huge tribute. So, Yami's sister is named after me but she is not a self-insertion. Please don't start flaming me because of her. Thank you.


	23. The Wrath of an Expectant Mother

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Wrath of an Expectant Mother

After Yami had been gone for a while, Yugi decided that he would go greet him and made his way to the front hall. He knew that Yami had gone to check the mail and that had made him think about the life he had left behind. The human had then decided to ask his mate if there was a way he could send a letter to his family and friends.

Soon after Yugi had arrived at the bottom of the stairs, he heard two pairs of approaching feet behind him and he turned around to see Malik storming down the stairs with Marik rushing to keep up with the human. Malik had an expression of barely contained rage on his face as he raved loudly: "I can't believe you got me knocked up! And before our mating show too!" A growl came from the human. "I bet it's bad luck to get you mate pregnant before the mating show!" There was a brief hesitation in Malik's movements when the human lifted up a frying pan and directed a forceful swing to the side of Marik's head, sending the demon fleeing from him and spouting whimpers of pain.

Malik did not pause for a breath before he was running after Marik with the frying pan swinging around as he kept on yelling things that Yugi could no longer catch to understand. That was also when the front door opened and Yugi directed a hopeful gaze to the direction, hoping that it was Yami who was certain to be able to put thing as the only thought that Yugi had before he seem that it was just Bakura. But a pone a second looks back in order.

To Yugi's disappointment it was Bakura who walked in through the door, carrying what looked like a softer version of himself in his arms. The white-haired demon made to walk right past Yugi, not paying any attention to Malik and Marik, and Yugi got to have a good look at the human in Bakura's arms. The boy looked peaceful, like he was asleep, but there was a very high chance that he had actually been knocked out since he was not as much as stirring at the loud racket in the hall.

"Ah, Bakura", Yugi started a tad bit nervously. "Is there any chance you could –" The boy did not get any further than that point when Bakura rounded up on him and sneered: "What? Deal with the two idiots running around? Let me think…" The brown eyes rolled up in a satire version of a thoughtful expression. "Hmm… How about _no_? You see, I have my own things to see to and I hardly feel like bothering myself for the sake of your comfort. So go away and bug someone else." With that Bakura swept past Yugi, heading towards the stairs with his load of young human male.

At this point Yugi was ready to start crying at how nasty Bakura had been and he did actually whimper slightly before the front door opened once more, this time revealing the much-missed form of Yami. At the sight of the demon Yugi ran to Yami and in the next moment Yami had things under control. The crimson-eyed demon bellowed loudly that he would allow Bakura to demonstrate the proper use of a frying pan to them unless they ceased with their roughhousing and the threat worked surprisingly well, putting an immediate stop to the mated pair's shenanigans.

"Now, I want you two to explain to me what the heck had you attempting to destroy the front hall", Yami spoke sternly as he lead the way to the closest sitting room. The demon sat down onto a large armchair and guided Yugi into a position sitting on his lap. Settling down comfortably Yugi also listened to Malik and Marik telling the story, though the story was mostly told by Malik since Marik seemed to have lost the will to speak in fear of angering Malik again.

Earlier that day Malik had been having one of his countless foul moods after finding out about his pregnancy and had ended up yelling at Marik for a good deal of the day. Most of things he had bellowed at his mate had to do with Marik's failure to inform him that it was possible for him to get knocked up. The human had also been pissed about the fact that Marik had not even asked him if he wished to carry children at all. Actually, Malik had been so furious that he had completely failed to listen to Marik's humble apologies that had been uttered in what seemed like an endless stream as the demon trailed after his mate like a lost puppy.

The scene Yami and Yugi had witnessed had been the result of Malik taking a detour to pick up a frying pan. The human had decided to follow the lead of the many television shows he had seen and see if hitting Marik upside the head with it would make him feel better. So, after having Marik question if he was going to cook something Malik had swung, sending Marik fleeing from his attempt at anger management. The two of them had neither noticed Yugi's presence in the hallway, nor had they noticed Bakura's arrival and departure.

In fact, they had not been aware of much anything about their surroundings until Yami's booming voice had interrupted them in the middle of Marik ducking to dodge another swing from Malik's frying pan. Neither of them was willing to admit if it had been the surprise or the threat that had made them stop the so-called fight, though.

After taking a few moments to let the tale sink in, Yami finally spoke out: "First of all you, Marik, need to find a way to cool your mate down. You're the alpha here; show some backbone. And Malik, you need to start talking to Marik about your thoughts and worries, because he is the only one that is going to be able to help you get through this whole thing." The crimson eyes looked at the couple sternly, willing them to understand what he was telling them before he continued: "We have more important things to worry about at the moment. We all need to start getting ready for our guests." Now the star-haired demon directed his words to Marik. "Marik, your family is going to be coming for visit along with mine. And with the way things are now, Malik and Yugi won't be ready for the confrontation."

Having finished with his speech and seeing that neither Marik nor Malik seemed to have anything to say Yami got up with Yugi in his arms and spoke to the blond pair: "I am going to help Yugi prepare for the meeting and then I'll go see what Bakura is up to with that human he brought with him. I suggest you also give Malik a few pointers and some advice." And with that Yami left the room, heading upstairs with his little mate tucked safely into his arms.

The next few hours Yami spent giving Yugi detailed descriptions of his family members and the way the boy was expected to act. The demon made especially sure to be perfectly clear on the order for Yugi to never be on his own as well as the reason why.

"My mother is not completely healthy mentally and she is having one of her more psychotic phases at the moment", Yami spoke with some regret in his voice. The woman was his mother, no matter what problems she had. Sill, mother or not, Yami would not let Yui be harmed by her. This intent was clear in every tinge in the demon's tone as he continued: "She is very likely to inflict harm on you, if not even kill you if you have no one to protect you at all times. So, during the visit I want you to make sure to have another member of my family, or even Seto or Marik, with you at all times when I'm not there. Any one of us will be able, and willing, to protect you against her. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you, little one."

"I understand, Yami and I will do as you have just told me to", Yugi said, his words a lot more braver than his hesitant tone. "I hate to act so mistrusting towards a member of your family but first and foremost I need to listen to my mate." At that point Yugi's speech started to come out quicker, which was a clear sign that the boy was starting to babble. "But do you really thing I am ready to meet your family, Yami? What if they don't like me and didn't you say that you have a sister? I'm not very good with sisters." It was obvious that Yugi would have kept going on even after that and so Yami leaned forward to stop any future words with a short but deep kiss.

Pulling back from his mate, Yami looked into Yugi's worried eyes and answered: "I would never give you bad advice, little one. And as for being ready to meet my family: that is more up to you than me. But if you have any doubts or questions you can come to me and I will do my best to help you." The demon gave the boy a tender smile. "My family already likes you because that means I finally have a mate. And if most of my family likes you for that fact, my sister is sure to love you for it. Because she was born after me she can only mate after I have found a mate. It's an old family tradition." Yami then brought his hand up to brush it against Yugi's cheek tenderly. "Now we have a long day a head of us tomorrow and I we have just had a lot of excitement, so I think a bit of rest is in order before anything else. Is that fine with you?"

"Sure", Yugi replied and in no time the two were lying in their bed in the darkned room, curled around each other in the most lovable of ways. Like always when all thoughts should be abandoned, Yugi's mind chose that moment to remind him of something that had been bothering him. And so, the little human nudged Yami slightly with a hand and questioned gently: "Yami?"

"Yes, little one?" came Yami's questioning tone. The demon sounded groggy, as sign that the other was falling asleep but was not quite there yet.

"Is there a way that I could send a letter to my family?" Yugi asked lazily as drowsiness took over the human as well, the boy's weight coming back down beside Yami as Yugi finished in a barely understandable mumble: "I just want to let them know that I am alright."

"Certainly", Yami replied in the usual helpful tone he always used when fulfilling one of Yugi's requests. "Actually, we can do so tomorrow if you wish." The demon propped himself up on his elbow to glance down at his mate and was met with the sight of the boy having already fallen asleep. At the sight Yami lowered himself down again and soon followed suit.


	24. Bakura Is No Prince Charming

Chapter 24: Bakura Is No Prince Charming

The next few days in the demon household where a crazy mess of activities. Yugi and Malik received their coaching on the way they would need to act and, were prepared for the arriving guests and it also needed to be ascertained that there would be enough food to feed the whole lot. Each task had it's own difficulties. Malik and Yugi both had a ton to learn about demons and the family members personally. Because of Marik's large family Yugi and Yami had to help Malik and Marik with preparing rooms for them after they were finished with the rooms for Yami's family. All the demons in the house had to take part in getting the food, both living sources of blood as well as regular food for the smaller child demons that needed other nourishment in addition to blood.

With the preparations keeping Yugi and Yami busy, the two almost forgot to send out a letter to Yugi's family and friends. But they somehow got around to doing it. And even with the day being the way it was Yami and Yugi felt like playing a little in the bathtub. Soon after Yugi fell asleep in the bed in Yami's room that they now shared Yami went to go have a talk with Bakura and find out the 'why' and 'how' to the white-haired demon's human guest.

At the moment Yami was walking down a hallway towards the training room, where Bakura was known to spend most of his time. So, Yami had not had a chance to spend out his anger looking for the demon when he entered the room to find just the person he was looking for and who he was displeased with.

"'Bakura", Yami started as soon as his eyes fell on the white-haired demon. "We need to talk. It is about the human, Ryou, that you brought in yesterday." The crimson-eyed demon needed to raise his voice in order to be heard over Bakura beating a punching bag into a pulp.

Surprisingly enough Bakura actually paused in his training to look at Yami with a sneer before saying: "What is there to talk about? Ryou would make a great mate for me; even you said so. Naturally I took him." The demon snorted to himself before continuing: "I don't think there is anything left for us to discuss." With that he made his way to a wall on the side and started looking at the many hung weapons in an exaggeratedly interested manner.

"I need to know the whole story", Yami insisted, stomping after the other demon. "You have to tell me your reason for bringing him here like this. _How_ he ended up here is also something I'm curious about." Yami steeled his position, crossing his arms to show that he was not letting Bakura off the hook easily.

A deep, suffering sigh came from Bakura, followed by the albino speaking: "Fine, I will tell you the story. I went to look at him yesterday when suddenly I just felt that he was to be my mate. You still following?" Bakura's eyes glared at Yami and at the latter's nod he continued on: "So, when he went to take a nap I went into his room to get a closer look at him. Then I did a little spell casting so that his family won't miss him. But just as I was about to take him off his bed he woke up. So I lightly hit him to knock him out for a while." Ignoring the outraged look on Yami's face at the mention of violence, it was with a perfectly nonchalant look that the taller demon finished: "Then I left with him in tow and came back here. There you happy?"

"Not really", Yami replied in an aggravated manner. "You know that sooner or later that spell will lose its hold and then Ryou's family will start looking for him." Worry caused Yami's brow to furrow. "Has he woken yet? I hope you realize that it will be your duty to take care of him, as well as persuade him to become your mate. Have you given that any thought, I wonder?" During his litany Yami did not let his pose alter in the slightest as a way of showing Bakura that he was still not satisfied and would not stand down until he got his answers.

In response to Yami's mannerism Bakura glowered at the other demon before sighing and grumbling in a tone of defeated aggravation: "Fine. Just to get you off my back sooner I will tell you. As soon as the spell loses its potency I will simply go back and recast it. The boy has been both awake and unaware a couple of times already and every time he has woken I have made sure to have food waiting for him at the side of his bed. I think that should count as taking sufficient care of him. As for making him my mate, I do not know how yet. But, then again, wasn't the case the same with you and that shrimp of yours." Light brows furrowed in a hostile manner then and the albino demon finished: "I think that will be enough for now, so get lost and let me finish my workout." Dark eyes flashed once with malicious intent and then Bakura turned his face away to focus on the wall in front of him again.

It was not nearly enough, and Yami spoke out: "You clearly have not thought this through properly but that is your problem. However, I will tell you this: if his family comes looking for him you must hand him over or come up with something to keep them away from him. You need to be his provider and with that I mean more than simply feeding him. And as far as mating him goes, you can do as you wish as long as you do not hurt him because I will not stand for that." And with that Yami walked off, knowing that Bakura would not care about goodbyes. The crimson-eyed demon immediately headed to his room, where Yugi would be.

After arriving into the room Yami's eyes immediately fell on the bed and to his surprise Yugi was not there like he had expected. The demon shifted his gaze and then found his mate sitting in one of the chairs, wide awake. The boy was sitting facing the doorway and so he immediately noticed Yami's entrance to the room. Yugi seemed worried as he questioned timidly: "Is something wrong, Yami? Why did you leave?"

"Don't worry little one", Yami spoke in a calming manner. "I just had to talk to Bakura about that human boy he brought in yesterday. The boy's name is Ryou and he will probably have some problems fitting in, so you and Jou should probably have a talk with him tomorrow if he's awake." Yami waited until Yugi nodded his consent to the plan before continuing: "Other than that there's nothing wrong, so how about we tuck in for now? I had a really stressful day with having to deal with Bakura and our physical exercise from before acquires a bit of recuperation." That said Yami made his way over to Yugi and picked the boy up, carrying him to the bed. He was very fond of taking care of Yugi in this way and that showed in the way he tucked Yugi in underneath the covers before climbing into the bed himself. After that he shut the lights and pulled Yugi close before closing his eyes.

"Thank you for letting me send that letter", Yugi's voice whispered in the darkness. "I love you, Yami."

Yami allowed his eyes to open a crack as he looked at Yugi before saying: " I love you too, Yugi. You're welcome and I would do anything for you." The demon then closed his eyes again and muttered softly: "Anything at all."

The next morning shed its light upon the two lovers far too and the same seemed to go for the rest of the inhabitants of the mansion as well. Still, both Yugi and Malik knew that they were as ready for the upcoming events as they could be. The entire household gathered in the front hall to greet Yami's and Marik's families upon their arrival. The wait was not a long one as soon a rhythmic knock came from the other side of the door.


	25. Family Fun Time

Chapter 25: Family Fun Time

Chapter 25: Family Fun Time

Out of the group of supposedly brave demons, Yami ended up being the one to open the door, his eyes first falling on the face of his widely grinning sister Darth. Yami could see the rest of his family behind the girl even before she entered through the doorway due to the fact that Yami was a bit more than half a head taller than his sibling. The first one to follow after Darth was Yami's grandmother, followed by his father and mother, and lastly his cousin Mai.

"Yami, it has been to long", Darth spoke in a joyful tone. "You know, you could write to your younger sister more than once every ten years or so." It was a great exaggeration but Yami knew not to pay it any mind. Not to mention Darth did not really look disappointed or angry with him.

"Son", the voice of Yami's father spoke in quiet authority that the young demon knew very well. Ramon was a tall demon man, a lot taller than Yami, and had obsidian hair that shone blue in the light and his voice held natural strength as he said: "It is nice to see that you are doing so well, especially since you have a mate to present to me this time around." The man looked over to the other occupants of the hall. "So, where is he?" The tall man's rust-red eyes turned back to Yami and he finished in a lower voice: "Your mother is ailed at the moment, so I apologise for any inconvenience."

"That is okay", Yami said with a thin reassuring smile. "I knew. And the sole reason for me doing so well is Yugi." Yami turned his head quickly and briefly. "Yugi, come over here for a moment, if you please." In the next moment Yugi was standing at Yami's left side like the demon had instructed him to do. The boy gave a deep bow directed at Yami's father, for he was the head of the family. And, as Yugi performed this gesture, Yami took care of the introduction in the formal way that was proper: "Father, mother, grandmother, sister: I would like all of you to meet my mate, Yugi."

Having been waiting for that single moment, Yami's family instantly jumped at Yugi. Except for Yami's father, who stepped back to give room for Darth, grandma and Mai to dash past him to Yugi in order to shower Yugi with their questions and greetings.

Darth went right for the kill with her first exclamation: "Holy phallic symbol! I sure hope you're older than you look!" The girl was silent for a moment then, as Yugi muttered his response, and then continued in a lot calmer manner: "Oh! I see!" And then she started asking her questions: "So, you're the one that is crazy enough to become mated to my brother. Is he taking care of you? Of course he is." The girl waved her hand dismissively without letting Yugi answer. "Are you going to have kids? What is your size?"

With Darth's last question Obana, Yami's grandmother, pushed forward to question Yugi herself: "Yes, what is your size? And how is your sex life then? Intense? Can I start looking forward to having great-grandkids yet?" That last bit was a bit too personal but before Yami could try to distract the woman, she seemed to do it herself by asking a lot more pressing question: "Have you two decided when your mating show is going to take place yet?"

Yami was two steps away from being by Yugi's side to give him his support when Mai leaped at the boy. And Yami froze in terror at what came out of his cousin's mouth. Mai was not really asking about anything. No, the young woman seemed perfectly content with sharing stories about Yami's childhood, the most embarrassing ones too. The blonde looked far too self-satisfied with the amount of attention Yugi was giving to her as she spoke: "I don't suppose Yami has told you about the fact that he is prone to sleepwalk? Well, he was and he did it in the nude too. It was during his teen years and this one time he went outside to howl at the moon. We had guests at our house at the time and – Oh! You should have seen their faces!" That final part was accompanied with Mai's bright giggles and Yugi's lips also twisted in a smile even as the boy blushed in an embarrassed manner.

Taking advantage of the fact that Mai was distracted by her own laughter, Yami quickly grabbed Yugi and escaped across the room. Fortunately to the young demon none of the three females got a chance to chance after them when a knock sounded from the door.

Instantly Mai turned sharply around and strode over to the door, opening it to Marik's family. Inside the safety of his own head Yami called them Marik's clan, since really, the family was large. And they had all come over. The first of the party to walk inside the house were Marik's parents Akhom and Mkit, the latter holding onto her husband's arm. They both wore grand clothes, like they were going to a fancy dance party.

The next ones to walk in were Marik's older siblings, his brother Rishid and his sister Nubit. They both wore carefully blank expressions until they noticed Darth. Nubit's lips twisted upwards briefly and she gave a meaningful glance to her elder brother, who immediately made his way to Darth and started talking to the girl pleasantly.

Marik's younger sisters, all three of them, Haréré, Nafrit and Sheriti came in last with their youngest brother Adjo holding onto Nafrit's hand. Adjo went over to his mother's side while the triplets gave their greetings in union before walking in synch to Obana to converse with the elderly woman they were so fond of. Marik's mother and younger brother also gave polite yet curt greetings before they walked off, choosing Malik as their conversation partner.

Akhom made his way straight to Marik and gave him a once-over, not speaking a word. The dark eyes darted to Malik and gave the human a calculating glance before he looked back at Marik and spoke: "He is certainly acceptable, not only is he a beautiful specimen but he also seems strong-willed. You two will certainly give me healthy grandchildren." The man actually gave a thin smile to his son. "So, when will the mating show be held?"

"I don't really know about the mating show", Marik replied in an embarrassed manner. "Malik, he is kind of mad at me at the moment." At his father's inquiring look Marik elaborated: "Well, let's just say that you are going to have those grandkids sooner rather than later."

"Oh really now?" was all Marik's father uttered before leading the way into the living room, surprisingly remembering its location despite the fact that he had not visited the house often.

Yami and Yugi made their way into the living room after Akhom, accompanied by Obana and Darth and Yami was answering the females' questions: "I think we should wait for about two weeks before the mating show. Yugi and I haven't had a lot of time for sexual intercourse yet and the additional time will give you two time to prepare Yugi's clothing. What do you thing Yugi?" The demon turned to look at his mate-to-be.

"Well, I don't mind the wait and I agree that it will take time to get things ready. So the two week wait sounds like a good idea", Yugi conceded with a nod. "I just wonder if two weeks will really be enough time to send out the invitations and so on." The boy's words reminded Yami about the time he had read about human weddings and about how they sometimes took months to prepare. Both boys turned to Yami's grandmother for guidance.

"Getting everyone here within that time is no problem", the elderly demon reassured the couple. "With Darth's help I will need only half a week to get Yugi's outfit ready. That is, _if _Darth agrees to help me." The woman turned to the girl in question. "What do you say, Darth-dearie?"

"Grandma you already know that I going to help you out", Darth said with an amused shake of her head. "This is Yami's mate we're talking about here, and I have been looking forward to this just as much as everyone else."

Obana nodded her head in a decisive manner and then spoke out: "Well, in that case we will start off first thing tomorrow. And also!" The woman clapped her hands together once for attention. "Since we have that out of the way I will be stealing Yugi for a little alone time." She took a hold of one of Yugi's hands. "I'm sure Yami-sweetie won't mind." With that Obana started to lead the way back out of the room with Yugi in tow, but suddenly she paused and glanced back to say: "Are you going to come along, Darth-dear? I'm certain that you are curious about pretty much the same things as I am."

"I'll be there right away grandma", Darth called before turning to Yami to speak in a lower tone: "I'll be extra-careful and make sure that Yugi doesn't get left alone with Mai or mother. I'm sure none of us want his mind dirtied or his body injured." Then the girl ran off to join Yugi and her grandmother.

Night came all to soon for the guests and it was time for everyone to retire for the day. Most of the day had been spent apart by Yugi and Yami, with Obana and Darth having taken most of the young human's time. By the time the pair reached their bedroom they were both feeling the effects of their separation. It was with an unspoken agreement between them that the two met in a passionate embrace, making love late into the night.

Both Yugi and Yami knew that things were going to become hectic with the house so full of people. But neither of them was aware of exactly what would happen and to what lengths the events to come would affect the two of them and the rest of the occupants of the demon mansion. The exact moment of change would be unknown to all but the first of the series of events would be the talk of the entire manor the following morning.


	26. A Shadow Looms Over My Happiness

**Chapter 26: A Shadow Looms Over My Happiness**

The two weeks that followed the arrival of the families were eventful. Obana, Darth and Mai busied themselves with the arrangements for Yami and Yugi's mating show with the help of the females of Marik's family. In fact, they where the ones who did most of the work from the invitations to the food and from the preparing of rooms to all sorts of trivial things, leaving Yugi and Yami feeling quite useless. Obana and Darth had gotten Yugi's clothing done with plenty of time to spare, the ending result being a lovely mix of purple and red. All the guests also arrived on time, even a more distant relative of Yami's who brought along a strange hybrid between a cat and a dog that spooked Yugi to no end.

All of everyone's hard work and dedication led to this one moment where Yugi would perform the dance of love for Yami, starting the mating show. When the sound of music reached Yugi's ears the human took a moment to listen to the melody and then started moving his body according to the beat and his own feelings. Yugi gave the dance his all, forgetting all about his usual insecurities. Normally so very bashful and shy, Yugi was too engrossed in his dance to be aware of everyone looking at nothing but him. And as the song finally came to an end that seemed to have come after an eternity and still too soon, Yugi also slowed down his movements, finally coming to a stop and walking down from the stage to the greeting arms of Yami as the demon gave him and a hug and kiss that were full of admiration and love.

After Yami let go of Yugi the crimson-eyed man went up on the stage to face his opponent, an incredibly large demon that looked like a mix between a bear, wolf, and bird. Yugi held his breath as he watched Yami fight the other demon on the elevated stage. Yami's appearance would have seemed frightening to many, with his long and wide wings spreading out like curtains of darkness, his eyes glowing a bright red and his hands having shaped into sharp claws that matched his long fangs. Despite how strange such thoughts were for a weak-minded human, Yugi found Yami beautiful look at and an amazing sight in this demonic form. It seemed that Yami was also powerful, for despite his smaller size, the humanoid demon came out of the fight victorious and perfectly unhurt.

Everyone in the dimly lit room was completely focused on the fight, except for a female figure who was focusing on the small human near the stage. The person's hands were squeezed around a long object but the hands kept it lowered down so that it did not catch anyone's eyes. The figure moved with decisive steps but kept exceptionally quiet in order to avoid alarming anyone. Pale blue eyes shone icily at the back faced towards them, revealing malicious intent towards the small human, even as painful memories brought tears to the corners of that murderous glare.

**Flashback**

_"Wait, what do you mean?" a small female figure asked, her voice and eyes hopeless as she gazed up into cold and cruel eyes that did not suit the man's handsome face._

_"I mean just what I said", the man snarled. "I only mated with you in hopes of making kids I could sell." The man knelt down and twirled a few of the woman's locks between his fingers. "I never loved you, only the thought of what you could give me." The man released the woman's hair from his grip and gave a disgusted sneer. "Children are valuable items but exceptionally strong children are almost priceless."_

_The woman shook her head furiously from side to side, refusing to believe this new revelation even as she knew that her body was dying from the poison she had been given, the poison her mate had given her._

"_And then it was revealed that you can't have children", the man spat, those horrible eyes holding not an ounce of mercy. "I've wasted years in this fruitless endeavour and I can only hope that my next mate won't be such a disappointment." Now there was something akin to murderous pleasure on that face. "After all, the only way to sever a mating is through death." And with that the man walked out of the little room that the women had been taken to. As the last traces of life escaped from the once-beautiful woman, the man was looking for his next conquest. Later on the woman was found cold and lifeless in that same room, having died alone, heartbroken and betrayed._

**End Flashback**

'I will not let my sister's tragedy be repeated with my baby', the woman thought as she took off into a run just as the fight ended and Yami turned around to help Yugi onto the stage. Convinced that she had to stop this mating from happening the female bellowed: "I will not let you harm him!" and swung forward the metal pole she had smuggled with her into the room. The swing was aimed at the weak human's neck with enough strength to break the thin neck.

A sickening smack of metal against flesh echoed in the shocked silence that had followed the woman's scream and Yugi's lithe form crumbled to the floor. Yami had seen the woman coming too late to deflect the attack but he had managed to hit the pole with enough force for the blow to have gone lower than the intended target. Hopefully low enough that Yugi would survive.

In the next instant Yami's mother was yanked back and away from the couple and the crimson-eyed youth noticed with warm gratitude that his friends had come to aid in mere seconds. Seto had seized a hold of Kya's arms while Marik and jumped to the floor to grab her legs and surprising of all even Bakura had come to the rescue, holding onto the still screaming but slowly calming demon woman's waist.

Knowing that he could trust the three demons to both keep his mother under control and to not harm her, Yami turned to face his mate. He kneeled on the floor and gently grasped a hold of Yugi's shoulder to pull him up into a sitting position. The amethyst eyes were blurred by tears of pain and the boy's lower lip was swollen from how the human had bitten down on it to avoid any whimpers from escaping his mouth.

"Yugi, love, are you okay? Let me see", Yami crooned to the human is such a worried manner that it would have been funny if it were not for the dire situation.

"She got my back, around my right shoulder blade", Yugi replied and Yami immediately glanced over the human's right shoulder to see a large and colourful bruise shaping out on the pale skin. Yami's heart ached at the painful sight even as Yugi's voice assured him: "I'm fine, Yami. It hurts, of course, but I don't think anything is actually broken. It's not going to kill me or anything." Yami glanced to the boy to see the smaller male give him a small smile and Yami shakily returned the gesture before helping the human stand up.

"Are you sure about this?" Yami asked with a soft sigh. "I don't want you pushing yourself. Everything can wait if you're hurt, even our mating show." Yami started to look Yugi over, making sure that the hit had not done more damage then what he could see from first glance.

"I swear that I'm alright, Yami", Yugi insisted gently. "I am determined to go through with this despite anything that might happen. I can handle myself for now and once we're in our bedroom you can have a closer look at the injury." The young human did not falter once as he spoke and Yami was actually rather proud of his mate as Yugi queried: "But I'd like to know what's going to happen to your mother."

"I'll tell you when we're back in our room", Yami assured Yugi, brushing his fingers against a soft cheek. "After this mating show is over we'll tie up all the loose ends." With that Yami gave Yugi a short hug before climbing up onto the stage in order to get everyone's attention before speaking out: "Family, friends, the mating show will continued in just a moment, after we have removed a disturbance from the room. If you will wait for just a few minutes we will take care of everything, thank you."

After his speech Yami jumped down from the stage and gave a meaningful look at the three demons restraining Kya. Seto gave a curt nod of his head in response, a wordless assurance that the brunet knew where they could lock the woman up until she calmed down. A rare smile was exchanged between the two demons before Yami turned from the exchange and picked up Yugi in order to carry him up onto the stage. Yami then lowered Yugi down and the two of them walked to the centre side by side before turning to face each other and taking a hold of one another.

A soft tune fluttered in the air and in the next instant the two forgot all about their frightening experience from moments ago. Yami led the two in a dance that neither of them had ever danced and yet they both knew the steps to. They were in a world that consisted only of each other and where there was not time. And when the illusion broke at the end of the song they both felt like only moments had passed when in truth they had been dancing for many minutes.

With the mating show now over Yami picked Yugi up once more before staring to walk towards their bedroom. In the silence of that walk they both allowed themselves to start thinking about what had taken place earlier during the show. The memory kept them both silent until Yami lowered Yugi down on the bed they shared.

A long moment of silence passed between the two as Yami paced around the bed and back a couple of time to see if Yugi had any other injuries but that one large bruise on the back of his shoulder seemed to be the only injury the human had suffered. Satisfied with that Yami released a deep sigh before sitting down on the edge of the bed and lowering himself to lie on his back, looking up into Yugi's eyes as he spoke: "I'm really sorry about what happened, Yugi. I shouldn't have allowed mother to come to the show."

"It is okay Yami", Yugi murmured in a gentle manner as he buried his hand in Yami's hair, caressing his mate's scalp. "She is your mother, so of course she had to be present. Not to mention she seemed fine up until the moment she attacked me. And I came out fine; I'm alive and well and that's what really counts. 'What if's and maybes will only make you feel bad when it isn't needed." Yami's eyes had drifted away from Yugi's at some point and somehow Yugi just knew that there was still something bothering the demon. "There is something about your mother that you haven't told me, isn't there?"

The crimson eyes flickered up to Yugi again as Yami muttered: "We should have all seen it coming. There id no excuse for our stupidity." Yami closed his eyes for a moment before speaking again: "There is something very vital that you need to know about my mother. There is a reason why she's so crazy. Her sister was murdered by her own mate and the event drove her insane."

"So she can't handle her grief?" Yugi spoke softly, clearly trying to relate to the woman, wanting to understand what had made Kya want to kill him.

"It isn't so simple", Yami answered, his voice also softening. "There is more to the story. You see, the man my mother's sister mated never truly loved my aunt. He was a charismatic demon but there was no kindness underneath his pleasing features. I was told that the man's beauty seduced my aunt and she fell in love with the man. In the end it was revealed that he only wanted my aunt so that he could benefit off of the children of their union, only my aunt was unable to get pregnant." There was a frightening rage burning in Yami's normally kind eyes and Yugi shivered at the unadulterated hatred Yami clearly felt towards the cruel man.

"In the end the man found out and poisoned my aunt, leaving her to die alone and betrayed", Yami growled in a dangerous tone of voice and Yugi brought his hand to cup his love's face in order to calm down the other's frightening anger and pain. Those crimson eyes softened into a sorrowful look as Yami mumbled: "So don't think my mother hates either of us, Yugi. She was acting on bitter emotions of a time that was long ago. She doesn't mean any harm; she just doesn't see mating as the act of love it should be viewed as." Yami lifted a hand and placed his hand to the side of Yugi's head, mimicking the human's actions from moments before.

Yugi gave a teary smile to his mate before speaking out: "I knew from the start that your mother wasn't an evil person. Neither of your parents could be evil." The human gave a weak grin and Yami returned as he uttered: "I don't know how I deserve you."

"You are so amazing that you deserve anything you want or need", Yugi replied and Yami sat up to kiss the human on the lips gently. Yugi brought his arms around the demon's shoulders and two fell down onto the mattress. The two looked at each other with adoration before Yami started to speak: "You know, even though both of my parents are demons they had a human wedding ceremony instead of the traditional mating show."

Yugi was smiling again as he spoke: "Then you're both amazing and I am honoured to be a part of your family."

"I know you're going to disagree with me", Yami started as he rolled on top of Yugi and started laying sensual kisses on the boy's lips, chin and neck. "But, to me, you are the single most amazing thing in the world and it makes me so incredibly happy to hear you say that."

"You're such a romantic", Yugi murmured before taking Yami's face between his hands and speaking out: "Now how about you make love to me if I'm so amazing?"

A smirk came to Yami's lips and the demon pressed his lips against those of his mate as he uttered: "Gladly", and did just as he had been asked. And with that single word they both let go of their gloomy thoughts, knowing very well that Kya would be all right with Ramon there to take care of her.


	27. A Start From The End

**Chapter 27**: A Start From The End

The bright light of sun fell over Yami's face early in the morning, waking the demon up to a sunny day, that would soon be revealed to be glorious. Actually, that revelation came in the next moment when Yami remembered the events of the previous night and his eyes fell on his life mate, who was sleeping soundly next to him.

Yami was truly overjoyed with simply having his precious Yugi by his side, but he was in for something even more wonderful when his nose caught the scent his love was sending off. It took a moment for Yami to recognize it but when the demon did realize what had brought the change, he grinned like a mad man.

"Oh, Yugi…" Yami gasped out fondly and then began raining kisses all over his beloved's face and neck, soon lowering his lips to the pale shoulders and chest.

"Ngh", Yugi grunted sleepily as his hand came to Yami's lower face, stopping the kisses and pushing the demon's head away so that crimson eyes met half-lidded amethyst ones. "It's too early, Yami."

"It's never too early to celebrate us becoming parents", came out of Yami's mouth the instant Yugi's hand moved away. When Yugi merely glared at Yami in incomprehension, his half-awake mind clearly not catching on to what was being said, Yami decided to elaborate: "I mean to say that you're pregnant, Yugi."

A moment of silence passed, during which Yugi simply stared up at his mate, mouth gaping open in a manner that would have looked unflattering on any other person. But Yami merely found this endearing, as he did Yugi's tearful squeak of: "Really?"

"Yes, really, beautiful mother of my children", Yami murmured as he smiled gently down at the human, lowering his head to have his forehead meet Yugi's. "We're going to be parents."

A shivering breath went in through Yugi's lips as his eye lids lowered in time for his tears to fall down his cheeks. Yami caught each of them with gentle fingers, loving this sensitive being in front of him all the more.

By the time Yugi's tears had subsided, the human had gotten over his shock and was now simply happy, his and Yami's grins perfect mirror images of each other as they laid in each other's arms. The two were planning on staying like that, enjoying each others company for the whole day, but their plans were crashed behind the door of their room, which was slammed open with enough force to have both of the occupants of the bed jumping in surprise.

It turned out that the interruption was from Jou, who looked absolutely frantic as he rushed into their room with Seto following in behind the blond. Both Yugi and Yami stared at the panting human the whole time it took for him to catch his breath before his voice rose to yell: "Yugi, Yugi, we have great news!" The blond lifted his hand at Yugi's mate. "Hi Yami." Then the blond's demeanor changed back into barely contained glee as he cheered: "Yugi, Seto just told me that I'm pregnant! Can you believe it?"

Happy for his friend, Yugi's voice rose to a high pitched note as he exclaimed: "You too? When did you find out?" Yugi scooted closer to Jou across the bed and Jou dropped to kneel down on the floor right next to the edge as he replied: "Just this morning, actually, but did you just say 'too'?"

"Yes I did, Jou", Yugi said with a wide smile and an eager nod. "I'm pregnant too."

"That's just too creepy", Jou blurted out and started to chuckle and Yugi agreed. It was really a coincidence, especially since it took about a week after the sex for the fetus to start developing. Yugi had done a lot of reading on the matter since he had found out that he was expected to carry children so he was aware of such a fact. It was amazing to think that the day would be the same for Yugi and Jou both, though the days of the impregnating actually happening were probably different.

"Well, congratulations, Yugi, Yami", the blond nodded to both of the males on the bed as he spoke and Yugi grabbed the blond head into an awkward hug while Yami's smooth voice spoke: "Thank you, and congratulations."

Yugi also mumbled his own congratulations into Jou's honey-scented locks before the taller boy was rescued by the two demons both grabbing their mate into a backwards hug, clearly in the mood to cuddle after the happy news. As Yugi fell back against Yami, the boy glanced up to see Jou nuzzling his head underneath Seto's chin, the usually stoic demon suddenly looking warmer than Yugi had ever seen him before.

"You know…" Jou spoke as his head suddenly shot up and his eyes met Yugi's own once more. "We never did have that talk with the boy Bakura brought to the house." The blond frowned suddenly. "What was his name again?"

"Ryou, Jou", came Yugi's answer.

"Right, Ryou", Jou said with a nod of his head. "Anyways, What I meant to say is that we should probably go see him now before something comes up again. What do you say Yugi?" Joey looked back at Yugi for a moment.

Yugi looked over to Yami, the question in his eyes. It was a given that Yami could not resist Yugi, but the demon still stated his terms: "I will be coming along. I don't want either of you getting hurt by Bakura. More so because you are both pregnant and I know that there would be a corpse if either of the two of you were harmed and I don't feel like explaining that to Bakura's relatives."

"Then it's settled", Yugi said with a nod. "But first we should probably rethink our outfits. I, for one, don't think that birthday suits and pajamas are suitable for visits of any sort." With that Yugi grabbed a robe that had been placed beside the bad and pulled it on, Yami following suite as Seto and Jou left the room to go back into their own.

After the four of them had managed to get themselves freshened up and decent, they left together to Bakura's room. They were waiting in front of the door, contemplating who should be the one to knock, when their hushed conversation was cut off by a cry of pain coming from inside the room. The sound had them all straining their ears to hear Bakura's voice as the demon grumbled: "Stay put and pipe down. You can get up after I'm done with you." That was all Yami and Seto needed to hear before they door was cracked open without as much as a knock and the two demons were half-way into the room when they froze in their tracks in shock.

It was certainly not what they had expected to find. Bakura and Ryou where both in the room and while Ryou did have a look of pain on his face, it was not because of any torture the boy might have been going through. That is, unless you were the type to consider getting your hair brushed out by Bakura a new form of torture.

Yami was the first one to break out of his shock and to say something, which was the rather snappy question: "Okay what is going on in here Bakura?"

Taking his time to answer, Bakura first put the brush down and then fully turned to all four of them. Only then did he say: "What does it look like to you, Yami? I'm brushing his hair out for him. It's long, if you haven't noticed." A hand was run through the white locks with something that seemed like affection. "Ryou needs help with it, otherwise it will look like a bird's nest or something. At any matter, I'm almost done getting out all the knots, so whatever it is that you need can wait a moment longer." With that Bakura picked up the brush again and went back to his previous task. When there was no further reaction from the group at the door, the demon paused again to ask: "You still have a problem? Or did you all think I was abusing him or something?" Sharp eyes glanced at the group. "Well I'm not and if that's all you were interested in, then remove yourselves from my presence."

"Actually, Yugi and Jou wanted to talk to Ryou for a little bit. We just came along to keep an eye on them, knowing your temper and all", Yami explained to the white-haired demon. "But I must admit to being curious as to why Ryou does not seem to be frightened of you like Yugi was of me. I mean, you did kidnap him from his home."

"I suppose that is something only I can answer", came a soft voice that all but Bakura and Yami where surprise to hear. Every pair of eyes in the room fell on Ryou, who was still sitting in front of the mirror, but had turned around to face the rest of the room. "I admit that I was frightened when I first woke up, but not of Bakura. Well, at first he scared me, of course, and I was also unsure of where I was or what was going to happen to me. I didn't even know how I had ended up where I was, but somehow it all seemed better when I really got to meet Bakura for the first time." The boy shot a shy look at the demon is question. "He didn't say a word, but simply stared at me like I was the single most amazing thing in this world." The human boy blushed at this part. "I… I've grown to like him and trust him. I don't fear him at all anymore."

"You feel safe in the same room with Bakura?" Seto repeated in an incredulous manner. "Are you even aware of the fact that he was the one who kidnapped you?"

"Yes", Ryou replied with a nod of his head. "I remember seeing his face before I lost consciousness." The boy's gaze fell to the floor in an embarrassed manner. "I know that it seems weird for me to trust the person who kidnapped me from my home, but I do." The human dared to lift his eyes up to the others again. "He's been taking good care of me; he hasn't allowed me to grow hungry and he draws me a warm bath every day to make sure that I get washed up every day."

"It was only supposed to be that once when you were too scared to set foot out of bed to take care of yourself", Bakura commented, the annoyed look on his face the only sign of the embarrassment the demon's pride would not allow him to show. Yami could not help the smirk that came onto his face at that, but managed to fight back any audible laughter as the group made its way into the room and the star-haired demon sat himself down onto a chair with Yugi placing himself onto his lap. Seto and Jou, on the other hand, sat side by side in a loveseat with an arm around each other.

The calm atmosphere that had fallen after Ryou had explained the situation was broken when Malik and burst into the room. The sudden entrance caused Ryou to jump while Yami wondered at a sudden change: Malik was the one being chased while Marik was doing the chasing. And Marik did not seem to be angry, but rather worried. It was only to be expected with Malik's condition. Marik clearly did not want their child getting hurt.

"Yugi, Jou, help!" Malik yelled as he hid behind the loveseat Jou and Seto were occupying. "Marik is trying to hug me to death!" Instantly after the call Seto and Yami leaped up from their seats, Yami taking longer to do so since he had to move Yugi out of the way first. Then the two demons proceeded to restrain Marik as Yami spoke sternly: "Now, someone had better explain to me what in the world is going on." His crimson eyes fell on Marik. "This had better be good, Marik, or I will kill you myself."

"Oh, please", Marik huffed with a roll of his eyes. "Who would want to hug someone to death?" The demon gave a pointed look to his mate-to-be. "We were just playing around until Malik decided to cheat by running here." Yami squeezed the arm in his grip to make sure the other was not lying and Marik grimaced as he hurriedly spoke to Malik: "Come on now, Malik. Tell the guys that we were just playing."

"Is what he's saying the truth, Malik?" Jou asked as he turned his head to look at the human, who had a smirk on his face, had had one ever since the words 'playing around' had been spoken. Malik nodded his head before speaking. "He's telling the truth Yami, but hold on to him until I've gotten a head start." With that the human rushed out the door and back into the hallway, Seto and Yami releasing his partner to run after Malik a moment later.

"I sure hope that Malik doesn't get hurt running around the house like that", Yami commented after Marik had vanished. "If that happened, Marik would kill someone, then kill himself." There was a snort from Seto as a response, followed by the brunet demon speaking out: "That was crude, Yami." And even though the joke probably was just that bad, Yugi, Jou and Bakura all released some snickers at Marik's homicidal tendencies.

"I suppose those two's antics are another thing I need to get used to around here", Ryou muttered thoughtfully before questioning, rather hesitantly: "By the way, is Malik..." Ryou left off before he could finish, though, apparently afraid of appearing rude for asking. But no one really minded the question and Yugi answered it very eagerly: "Yup, Malik is pregnant with Marik's kid."

"Ah, I suppose that sums it up then", Ryou said with a thoughtful nod of his head. "And that'll be the end of that discussion, I assume."

"Well, there are a few details that you need to be aware of, since males getting pregnant is not something uncommon among demons", Bakura spoke out, surprisingly turning out to be the person to continue on the topic. "As a matter of fact, if the two of us were to have sex, there is a possibility that I would impregnate you." The demon shrugged. "But, I suppose that isn't really a problem, considering that you have already agreed to become my mate."

That was simply one too many surprises for Yami to take and the demon bellowed "_WHAT?"_ loudly enough to be heard on the other end of the mansion, while Ryou, Yugi and Jou nearly fell off of their seats from shock. "How did you decide that in such a short amount of time?"

"Well, you see", Ryou started as a blush tainted his cheeks once more. "After my first bath here, my hair was a mess. I usually have someone help me brush it since it's too long for me to reach myself. I was wondering if I was going to have to just left my hair stay tangled and wet when Bakura came up behind me and started to brush my hair out for me without me even having to ask him to." Ryou then smiled a wide and happy smile. "Since then Bakura has brushed my hair every morning and after every bath. So, I suppose that I just didn't decide to stay with him over night. It happened over time, with those small acts of kindness." It would actually make sense for the feelings to develop like that, since Bakura was not the type to use words to convince people of anything. The white-haired demon had always preferred acting out on his emotions. It was after Yami had come to this conclusion that Ryou finished: "At this point of time I don't really care about Bakura kidnapping me. I'm happy now and I want to stay here. That is enough for the both of us." That said, Ryou reached out a hand and grasped Bakura's unresisting one into a gentle grip.

"Okay, that's definitely a relief to hear", Jou said with a friendly smile. "Yugi and I wanted to help you settle in here and let you know that being mated and pregnant is okay." The blond released a bright laugh. "But I guess we really don't need to. But, now you know that there are other humans in the house in case you need someone to relate with you. You are welcome to come knocking on our doors if you need us." With that said, Jou and Seto rose from their seats and left the room, most likely heading back to their bedroom.

"Correct me if I misunderstood, but did the blondie just say that he and the shorty are pregnant?" Bakura questioned in a rough tone of voice.

"Don't call Yugi 'shorty'. And yes, he did", Yami started with a growl, crossing his arms defensively. "Do you have a problem with that Bakura?"

"Not really" was all Bakura said as he shrugged and then looked down at Ryou to see how his soon to be mate's hair was looking.

"Well, I guess that is it then", Yugi said as he stood up from his seat. The human turned to Yami before continuing: "Oh, Yami, we have to go say goodbye to you family and see them off. They will be departing soon so we'd better hurry." He turned to the two albinos. "Bye Ryou, bye Bakura." Yugi then grabbed Yami's arm and started leading his mate out of the room. Yami would have actually preferred if the both of them could just have gone back to their own room, but he knew that his mate was right. It would not do for him to not see his own family off and the same went for Marik, whose family was departing together with Yami's own at ten o'clock, which it currently was, Yami noted as the clock on the wall struck the change of the hour.

Marik's family disappeared through the door first, giving their best wishes to both couples, while Darth and Obana gave tearful goodbyes and hugs to Yami and Yugi. Ramon had offered his son a soft goodbye before departing with Yami's mother, who was silent and apparently still shaken up by her own actions the previous evening. Only Mai seemed to have been unaffected by the gloomy atmosphere, and had attempted to tell Yugi one more embarrassing story about her cousin before she had to go. Darth and Obana easily took care of the situation by dragging the blonde through the door in mid-tale before she could get to the really embarrassing part. After the door closed after the last trio, Yami released a soft sigh of relief.

"Well, it is a reasonably nice way to end things", Yugi commented as he turned to Yami while Malik and Marik wandered back into the depths of the house.

"No, it is a wonderful way to start things", Yami corrected as a wide grin spread on his face. "Because that is what this really is, Yugi, a beginning." Slowly, Yugi returned the smile, though it was in a lot softer manner, as was true to the young human's nature.

&

"And Yami was right, for their lives as a family had only just begun. There was still a lot more to all of their lives that they still had not experienced, but certainly would", Mr M finished, closing the book with a resounding thump and glancing up at his listeners.

Only the older children still remained in the room, for the younger ones' ears were not meant to hear some things. They had been sent home as soon as Yugi had answered 'yes' to becoming Yami's mate with the words 'and they lived happily ever after' to satisfy their need for closure, because every good story ended with those words.

"Is that it?" the eldest girl questioned and when Mr M nodded his head in response she continued: "We don't even know if Jou got the girl he wanted. That can't be the end."

"Yeah", agreed the boy sitting right beside the girl. "There has to be more!"

"Well, I didn't say it was _The End_, now did I?" Mr M spoke in a soothing tone. "It's _an end_."

The girl released a disappointed sigh before grumbling: "Fine", and rising from her seat. "Thanks for the story Mr M." The other children echoed the girl's words as they left the room and Mr M waved after them. The door slid shut behind them and the man released a chuckle before standing up and moving to sit in front of a desk where he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. Then he began to write.

_Dear Yugi_

_Thank you for your previous letter. There is no need to worry about me; I am not lonely at all. The children have been keeping me wonderful company and lately I have been entertaining them by relaying your story to them. They simply adored it. Perhaps they will have learned a thing or two about not judging people according to face value._

_I am proud of you, Yugi. I hope to hear from you again soon._

_Love,_

_Grandpa_

_P. S. Remember to send me pictures of my great grandkids._

A wide smile had spread on the old man's wrinkled face as he wrote. He had already gathered a scrapbook full of pictures of Yugi's new 'husband' and friends. Now he was looking forward to filling it with pictures of his precious grandson's children. He could hardly wait.

THE END

Darth's Notes: Here we are at an end of the story, but it doesn't have to be _the end_, as Mr M already put it. If there are enough requests for it, KCRose is interested in writing a sequel and I will most likely continue as the beta, so the story will probably continue in a similar manner. Though the main characters will be changed.

KCRose's Notes: Darth is right the story doesn't have to be _the end _at all. I would love to do a sequel to the story with Dather as my co-writer. But I want to see the requests for it frist. And the main chatacters in mine are going to be changed but only for a new view on things.


End file.
